HummingBird
by redamiB6147
Summary: As a vampire, Madara finds the one person he promised to protect years ago. And the only way to do it is to turn her. But soon she has wierd memories and cannot help but be attracted to demons and the Uchihas...can he bring himself from darkness by placing her into it? MadaraxOC
1. Beginings

_A/N: Why hello there boys ad girls! Welcome to an old plot bunny of mine that's been rattling around in my head since my high school days. After all, who doesn't love the Akatsuki and vampires? Or an Akatuski member who is a vampire?_

_*ducks the thrown objects* now wait a second boys and girls! I didn't say who was the vampire. Or why I decided to add more ideas into the idea rich world of Naruto. Andi promise, if any of you actually care about any of my OTHER stories, that I will update them. If you haven't noticed yet, I got story ADD out the wazo. It dependson what mood im in and what plot bunnies erupt in my scattered brain._

_Now, a fair bit of warning…..there is a mary sue. I felt she fits well into the story. If you don't like mary sues then back off, kay? I like how this story is going and ill be damned if I cant let my creatve juices flow for once. But, yall will have to just read the story, cause im not spoiling it any more than I have. So, sit back, relax, and enjoy. Reviews are nice, but hey. If I get one review ill be pleased as punch._

It was going to be a beautiful sunset over the sandy landscape of the desert. But to the people of the large village that was nestled in the large expanse of dry earth there was too much to do to watch a moment of beauty. Two men in particular, partners in a secret organization called Akatsuki, were waiting for their target, ignoring the ball of gas heading for the horizon. The colors started to change more towards the rainbow, oranges and reds mixing with pale blues and purples to create a wonderful display for the people who really gave a damn. The men didn't care. They didn't have time for such trivial things as watching the brilliant star give way to the glowing moon. That was for weak, useless people. They were not that kind of person.

The two men stood next to one another, watching the villagers mingle below them. They stood upon the rooftop of one of the apartment complexes, their red and black cloaks swirling in the breeze. One had long blonde hair in a half ponytail, one blue eye watching disinterestedly at the common folk walking around below, while the other had on a orange and black swirling mask, hiding his face from view. The masked man was bouncing silently on the balls of his feet, his head moving from point to point to point in the village, his attention not as focused as his partner. And it was really starting to piss the blonde man off.

"Are we going to go and find him, or are we going to sit here, yeah?" The blonde haired shinobi asked, and the masked shinobi nodded enthusiastically, his head snapping quickly towards the busy street. He leaned forward, clapping his hands as the blonde man just watched him, an amused smirk on his face. Finally his partner was focusing on the mission.

"Isn't that him, Deidara-sempai?" the masked shinobi asked pointing towards a random guy on the street, and the blonde man, Deidara, nodded, his eyes narrowing in concentration. He reached into one of his black pouches on his belt, watching the man walk away from them. Sand swirled up from the rooftop they were on, blowing away from the shinobis as Deidara moved away from the edge, the sun finally setting behind the now darkened village of Suna. The masked man waited by the edge as the target walked away further into the village. He stood up from his crouching position, looking towards Deidara as the blonde haired man jumped off the roof.

"Where are you going?" he asked him as he jumped off the roof to follow the blonde man, his voice alight with curiosity and energy. He followed Deidara as the blonde haired man waited in the shadows, his eye locked onto the target. The masked man waited with him, bouncing silently on the balls of his feet as Deidara sighed.

"I'm going to go get the target, yeah. Go do something useful and get rid f that energy, yeah?"Deidara said, blurring into the shadows as he tailed his target. The masked man waited, his head cocked slightly to the left as he contemplated his choices. He turned towards the restaurants and paused, his body tensing as he felt the prickling of his hair on the back of his neck. He turned towards the moon, utterly still as he felt a flare of energy towards the east. It was far off away, and he shrugged, a bounce leaking back into his step as he continued towards the restaurants.

He stood utterly still as a familiar presence bolted through him. He spun quickly on his heel to face the east again, his hands curling into fists as he seemed to vibrate. Only one person would give him that kind of reaction, and he had waited a long time to find this person, and he knew she was close. He has tracked her through every country, wondering at her sporadic movements. He has watched her through the years, trying to get close enough to make sure she's alright. She was different that he remembered but he still followed her, even with all the problems it caused him in the long run because he had a promise to uphold.

He shook himself, gathering his thoughts and his composure. He moved off into the night, not even caring if anyone spotted him. He stalked through the streets, avoiding the random people and the seedy ninja he came across. He let his mind wander; ignoring the hunger he had because he wanted to find her before she slipped from his grasp again. If his partner had seen him now he would have been questioning who he was. He stopped suddenly, walking towards the body lying on the ground. There was no way it would be this easy….

He looked down at the girl, nothing her thin body and her crimson hair. Her skin was pale and he almost mistook her for a corpse. He kneeled down, poking her on the shoulder to see if she was real. She moaned and moved her body weakly, her eyes fluttering. She was fast asleep, but whatever dream she was having didn't sound like a good one. He reached down and scooped her up, cradling her close as her scent wafted towards him. He reached up to his mask slowly, watching her every move to make sure that she didn't wake up early. He undid the wrappings around his mask, moving it up so that his mouth was exposed. He moved towards her neck, licking her pulse and gauging her reaction.

She didn't stir. He covered her mouth firmly with his hand and bit her gently, letting the blood flow into his mouth as she tensed up and started to scream.

The sight of shattered glass was what I saw first. Everything was dark…not black, just, dark. It seemed there was no floor, but I started walking. I was walking in any direction. I had no idea where I was truly going. All I knew was where I was; it was not where I wanted to spend my eternity. Eternity? Is that how long I was condemned? I lost track of time…there was no true way of knowing your direction, knowing any time…the sounds there were very small, unless you concentrated… there was a lot of sobbing…. a lot of screams of pain, and a lot of soft sighs, but when you turned behind to see who was there, the 'person' faded away…for some reason, there was a lot of 'people' following me, and I was unsure of the true reason. It was when I finally caught a glance of me in the shattered glass that I knew why…the 'people' around me were dark, just like this forgotten place, but I was different, I was brighter…. and I had wings…until it seemed like the shadows swallowed me, and I lost sight of everything…and I could feel my senses coming back to me, but it was a slow process…

My eyes opened slowly. I felt cold, except for at my throat. I focused on the face above me, but I didn't recognize the person. The person had an orange and black swirling mask, but it was pushed up sitting on top of his head. He grinned at me, and I saw large fangs and his eyes were the color of my hair. He was covered in blood…and it took me a minute before I realized that the blood was mine. His spiky black hair blew in the wind, and I smiled at the feeling of the cool breeze. I tried to move, and the wind whipped around us. The sky was dark, and it was cloudy, showing there was no moon as a storm gathered strength overhead. I turned my head, looking around as the person wiped his mouth, cleaning all traces of my blood.

His eyes were locked onto something behind us, and his smile softened as he looked down at me again. The wind slowed down, and wrapped around us tightly, almost as if we were in the middle of a tornado. Sand mixed with the wind, making a dusty wall between us and whatever was around us. The person holding me looked at the sandy wall in surprise, but I held out my hand, and the wind wrapped around it, the sand engulfing my hand and slowly spreading up to my arm. I felt the person bend over, and his tongue cleaned my throat of blood. I tried to push him away, but he only held me closer.

"Where…am I…" I asked, more to myself then to him. The person raised his head. His cloak billowed in the wind, and the red clouds on the black surface distracted me. There was blood spattered on the cloak, but it was on one of the red clouds, so it was hard to see it. I felt weak, like a newborn child….but there was a fire running through my body, making everything painful to do.

"You're here with me. You're safe." He said, and I looked up at him I winced from the new fire in my body, and he brushed me hair out of my face. I could hear his pulse and I froze my body reluctant to move anyways. My hand, faster than I thought I could move, caught his and I slowly pulled it towards my mouth, licking the blood off of it. He smiled at me, and he moved me so I was close to his neck. I could feel his body heat, and the scent of his blood was driving me crazy. His sweet woody scent was mixed with that of blood, and I could barely contain myself. I was thirsty.

"It's okay…..I know you want to…."He whispered, and I shifted slightly, gently licking his skin. It seemed like forever when I finally bit him, my own elongated fangs gently breaking the skin. I drank, but not too fast so that I would be unable to taste it. The taste of blood, salty and metallic, drove my senses crazy. I eventually pulled myself away, and I laid my head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat, a single tear flowing down my cheek. The person leaned over again, and I felt his lip brush against my own as he cleaned away the blood.

My eyes widened in shock as I felt his smooth lips against my own, his tongue licking at the blood left on my lips. My heart raced and my thoughts were muddled as he pulled away, a small smirk on his face as his crimsons eyes opened and locked onto mine. The wind died down, fading away from us as I relaxed, exhausted. The person waited until I fell asleep before he moved. He used one hand to pull his mask completely onto his face, black fabric covering his neck and most of his hair, except for the top of his head. He bent his head down to my ear, whispering me a name.

"Tori." He whispered, and he ran off deeper into the village he was in to find his partner. At this point in the darkness there was no one else out on the streets, so he ran under the strengthening moonlight as the storm clouds dissipated.

He found his partner waiting on the rooftop of that store again. He was leaning against his large clay bird, the man they had been stalking earlier tied up and partially embedded in the bird's back. His arms were crossed and he had that look of irritation on his face. He angrily blew at his bangs, revealing a metallic apparatus on his other eye. The masked man walked forward, still cradling the girl in his arms. She was so small he had wrapped her in his cloak while still wearing it. He moved into the light from the moon, a bounce in his step as his seriousness faded back into his energetic attitude.

"Deidara-sempai, Deidara-sempai! Look what Tobi found!" called the masked man, Tobi, but his voice was different, more bubbly and childish. Deidara glared at his partner, his eye landing on the bundle in his arms and his face hardened again. He stalked forward, ripping the cloak away from me. He took in my red hair, the tattoos below my left eye, the kanji of poison on my neck, and my pale complexion. My outfit marked me as an outsider to the village, for it was all dark blue, and the style was different. I had no shoes on.

"Tobi, yeah! Put that down, yeah! You don't know where that's been, yeah!" said Deidara reaching for me, but Tobi backed away from him. He turned his shoulder towards his partner, clutching onto me harder. I barely moved, my face relaxed from exhaustion.

"But Tobi does know her! She's like Tobi!" he said, and Deidara froze. He looked at me, then at the blood on my mouth. He ran a hand through his hair, revealing the metal apparatus over his eye again before his bangs fell back into place. It was a habit he couldn't seem toe break that happened when he was thinking. It made him seem more feminine than normal.

"She's a vampire, yeah?" he asked seriously, and Tobi's head bobbed up and down frantically. Deidara touched me cautiously as he looked around Suna. I did not wake at his touch. He sighed, running a hand through his hair again as he moved away from Tobi and his prize.

"I'm done with the mission, yeah. There is no point in staying here, yeah. Leave HER here too, yeah." He muttered, and he hopped onto his bird. Tobi planted his feet in the sand, shaking his head, and holding onto me tighter.

"If she stays, Tobi stays!" he said, and Deidara sighed. He looked towards the moon, and he motioned for Tobi to come on. Tobi took a tiny step forward, his mask reflecting the moonlight. The bird flapped its wings once, whipping the sand and wind into a small dust devil. Tobi was unaffected, used to the wind.

"Fine, yeah. If Leader-sama tells you to get rid of her, it's not my problem, yeah." Deidara said, and Tobi leapt lightly aboard. The bird took off to a place outside of the village. It was a quiet flight until I woke up. I started screaming, the wind whipping around the bird and causing it to almost crash. I looked around with panicked eyes, locking onto the blonde haired man whom I didn't know. I couldn't remember anything from before besides the man with the swirling mask, and this long haired blonde man wasn't him. My instincts kicked in and the wind focused onto the man, almost knocking him off the bird. I was determined to get him away from me, until I felt the comforting hand of the masked man. The bird was still out of control, the wind angrily whipping around me. The bird almost dropped us into the middle of the desert.

"Tobi, yeah! Either control her or knock her out, yeah!" the man yelled, and Tobi squeezed my shoulder, sending calm waves through my shoulder. I relaxed almost immediately, my eyes going dull. The wind calmed back down, breezing around like it normally did in the desert. The blonde man watched me with a narrowed eye as I glanced at him. Tobi squeezed my shoulder again, and I smiled lightly at the blonde man. He glanced back, curious about me. My eyes met his, blue clashing with light blue green.

He was the first to look away, the wind blowing his hair away from his face. We soon started to land, the blonde man picking up a bound man at his feet as the bird made a clumsy landing. Tobi took his hand off me as the blonde man walked away, carrying the bound man over his shoulder. Tobi and I jumped off the bird as it started to fly away. The blonde man didn't wait up for us as he entered what looked like an abandoned building, disappearing into the darkened entrance. His bird flew off as we followed him into the awaiting darkness.


	2. Hope

_A/N: So here I am with another chapter of HummingBird. Please people, reviews are kindly appreciated. The only reason im really updating is for my one person who liked it enough to alert for it. Please tell em what you think!_

"It's okay, Tori." Tobi mumbled, and I walked slowly, my eyes roaming over the stone walls. We were walking down a hall, and there were many doors on both sides of the hallway. I heard a door open and close behind me, and I could tell it was only the blonde man going into his room. Tobi's steps were light as he paused beside a door, opening it and walking inside. I paused outside of the door, afraid of the darkened area before me. There was a chuckle as Tobi's bright mask appeared out of the darkness. I smiled at it as he grabbed my wrist and practically dragged me into the room.

"Scared Tori?" he asked, and I didn't say anything, my eyes roaming over the decently sized room. He threw the mask onto a tiny desk, running his hands through his hair as his crimson eyes flicked over to me. I stood stock still, entranced by his eyes as he moved towards me. His face was void of emotion as he looked down at me, and I felt like a rabbit caught in the gaze of a wolf, waiting for the fangs to strike.

"You need to sleep." Was the last thing I remember before I was sucked into the awaiting darkness, haunted by his crimson eyes and my usual scattered bits of voices and flashes of faces that I called my dreams.

I awoke to the setting sun filtering across the short dark carpet. I moved away from it quickly as it started to burn my hand. I hissed, rubbing the sore spot as I looked around the room. I gazed curiously around me at the room. There was a shelf full of scrolls with the labels neatly lined up. A bed was neatly made and large enough for both of us. I shuddered at that thought, sitting on the couch that was across from the bed. A tiny desk was pushed against the window sill, covered in half finished scrolls and inkwells. Tobi was standing calmly by a tiny set of drawers and doing something with his hands. His back was to me and he wasn't wearing his cloak.

I sat up on the couch and tried to think, to make sense of my scrambled thoughts. I tried to remember anything from before Tobi woke me up, but all that was there was darkness and jumbled faded images and snippets of voices that made no sense. I remembered the dream I was having before I woke up as well. I tensed as a memory suddenly struck me as I sat, my eyes wide open and unseeing of anything around me but the memory.

_"Wait!" she called. She had long black hair and red eyes. She was running towards a man no older then her. He had long black hair and he was walking away from his future._

_"Why are you leaving?" she called, and he paused, turning to her so she could see one of his red eyes._

_"Tori-san, go home." He said, and he turned to walk away. Putting on a burst of speed, she ran around to face him, face to face._

_"Why? Who is making these decisions? Madara-san? Or you?" she said, a single tear falling. He caught it, and they both watched as it fell to the earth. She tried to look at his face, but it was blurry, out of focus._

_"Go home, Tori-san. I work alone."_

Tobi turned around from the clothes he was gathering to see Tori sitting on the couch, her eyes wide open and blank. He moved towards her, kneeling in front of her sitting form and debating on whether or not to touch her. She seemed to be in some sort of trance, her body entirely still and she wasn't breathing. He wasn't all that worried about her not breathing, for she didn't really need air to survive anymore. He took the risk and touched her lightly on her knee. She jerked, standing up rapidly and gripping his hand tightly, her eyes still out of focus. She yanked on his hand, forcing him to stand up with her and be face to face with her. Her eyes focused on the mask, and they narrowed.

"How nice to see you again after all these years. After this hell you put me through." She said, and she punched him in the chest, sending him flying. He caught himself on the bed, his mask askew and showing his mouth and eye. It was locked onto hers. She grinned, showing fangs as she crouched, preparing to attack again. Tobi's form blurred, appearing in front of her as his index finger poked her in the forehead. Her eyes widened in surprise before falling shut, her form relaxing and slumping into a heap beside the couch. Tobi looked down at her with curiosity in his gaze as he reached down to pick her up. She still weighed nothing to him, and he carefully arranged her body on the couch, spreading out a blanket with a mushroom like symbol on it. He walked to the window, looking over the sandy dunes as a storm gathered above them. He smiled as the rain started to pour on the ground, soaking into the dry terrain quickly.

The sound of running water was what I woke to. I stirred lowly, stretching and letting the soft blanket fall off my body. I lazily glanced around the room, noting the light from beneath a door. I smiled sleepily as I sat up, running a hand through my hair.

"Tobi?" I said quietly. I slowly stood up, and I walked to the bathroom door ignoring the cold wood floors beneath my bare feet. I knocked once, and I heard the water shut off. I waited quietly, listening as someone moved around inside.

"Tobi?" I repeated, a little louder this time. I heard the sound of someone stumbling inside as I waited for a response.

"Just a second, Tori-san!" I heard him call, and I went to the bookshelf that was by his desk. I read the titles quietly to myself as I browsed.

"_Uchiha Virus. Blood Brothers. History of the Uchiha. Medical Issues. Itachi's Progress. Memoirs of a Different Past. The Legend of Uchiha Tori. Uchiha Record Book. History of the Vampire." _I mumbled, and the one tilted 'The Legend of Uchiha Tori' was what caught my eye. I heard the bathroom door open as I was pulling it off the shelf. Tobi didn't have his mask on, but his hair was covering one eye.

"Tori, don't read that!" he said, and he was in front of me before I could even blink. He held out his hand, and I put the scroll in it. He gently put the scroll away on the shelf, and i blushed, suddenly aware o what he was wearing and his close proximity to me. He was clad only in a towel, his chest glistening in the faint light. He was well built, muscles rippling over a sturdy skeletal structure. He was pale, flushed slightly from the heat of the shower and I blushed again and turned away so he could change. A hand on my shoulder made me turn around. He was dressed normally; only he still didn't have his mask. His hair was away from his face so I could finally get a good look at his face.

He was only a year older than me, and he was breathtaking. His eyes were crimson with little black dots swirling around in them, and his hair was short in the front and styled. He had long black bangs that fell into his face, and it was spiky in the back. His face was handsome and young, but there was wisdom in his eyes. I looked from him to the window, aware that it was really late at night. He followed my gaze, and he smiled. I had to look away so I didn't embarrass myself and blush or start to babble.

"Do you want the bed or the couch, Tori-san?" he asked. I pointed at the couch, and he nodded. There was already a pillow there, and I grabbed the blanket from where it had fallen off of me earlier. There was a symbol stitched onto the cloth, and I recognized it but I couldn't remember what it was called. Tobi settled into the bed as I laid down, my finger still tracing the symbol. I had slept most of the afternoon but I was still tired.

"Go to sleep, Tori." He said, and with that I surrendered to the awaiting darkness.

I woke to the light, and I looked towards the bed for Tobi. Just as I expected, he was gone, his bed neatly made. I stretched and stood up, walking over to his desk. There was a small note stuck under a rock.

"_Tori,_

_I was sent on a mission. I should be back later tonight. There is a training area outside of the base, but be careful. There may be rouge ninja or Sand ANBU outside of the base."_ I read to myself. I smiled as I walked to the door, unlocked it, and slipped out. The door shut behind me, and I heard a click as the lock activated. I let my head hit the wood of the door as I sighed.

"Great. Now I'm locked out and not sure of where the hell I am." I said, and I sighed again as I walked down the hallway. I had thankfully grabbed my borrowed cloak before leaving the room, and I had thrown it on. It got a little chilly in the base.

"What are you doing here, kunoichi?" I heard a smooth monotone voice ask. I paused, glancing behind me, and then I ignored the man behind me as I continued walking. A hand grabbed my wrist, spinning me around to face this person. My eyes narrowed at the contact, navy blue meeting crimson, which surprised me. He had eyes like Tobi, and long black hair tied back into a ponytail. His voice was a cold mask, and he had lines on his face. He was pale and handsome. What was with the men in this base and being irresistible?

"Hn." He said, his eyes narrowing slightly as he looked me over. I waited, sighing, as the wind blew around me. The man shook his head slightly and he let me go. I dropped my hands to my sides, watching him with narrowed eyes, for I was wary of him. He walked around me, seemingly disinterested now that I wasn't trying to put up a fight and was suddenly down the hall faster than I could see.

'So fast. Is he a vampire, also?' I thought, and the wind blew gently, wrapping me in a tiny cocoon of warmer air. I looked at the corner where he had gone and turned around, walking back the way I came. I had no real direction to go, but I didn't want to follow that red eyed man. I tensed as I heard a door shut behind me, but I didn't hear anyone walk out. There was a small hallway that I followed until I came to a dining room area and a kitchen. The blonde haired man was sitting casually at the table, nursing a cup of watery tea. He looked up at me as I turned the corner. My nose flared slightly as I realized how thirsty I was. He smelled delicious.

"Hello, blondie." I said, and his eye narrowed as his hand tensed around the cup. I heard the cup fracture as tea slowly started to leak out of the new cracks. I walked towards him slowly, trying to get the thirst out of my throat.

"The name is Deidara, yeah, and you better remember it, yeah." He said, and I bowed slightly, watching him for his reaction. He watched me, nodding slightly, and then he sighed as he ran a hand through his hair. The hand that was soaked in tea. He cursed quietly as his bangs wetly flopped in front of his eyes, slightly sticking and clumping together.

"You're quiet, Deidara-san. What's wrong?" I asked quietly, looking at the kitchen, the table, the leaking cup, the ceiling, and the window, Deidara. He sighed before he answered.

"I've been sent on a mission, yeah." He looked at me, and I got the impression he was trying to gauge my reaction. I didn't know him that well, so I shrugged, moving towards the cabinets, curious to see what the others ate here. I haven't seen a single girl here besides myself, and men don't strike me to be the best of cooks. There was a lot of make it quick meals and canned vegetables and fruits.

He stood up, taking the broken cup with him and placing it next to the sink, upside down. I turned to watch him, tugging slightly on the borrowed cloak and enjoying the scent of Tobi. Deidara washed his hands, running his dripping wet hands through his hair to try to combat the sticky. I laughed at him when all that happened was his hair clumped together even more. He moved towards me, grabbing his cloak from the chair he was sitting in before and throwing it on haphazardly.

He nodded to me as he walked past, and I took it as we were not quite friends but we respected one another. I watched him leave, the only other person in the building I would know, and I felt a little pang of sadness as I realized I was still locked out with no idea what to do. I wandered outside, hissing as my skin made contact with the brilliant sun. I ducked back into the cool shadows, watching as the angry red welts on my skin darkened, and then started to fade, the pain dimming and dying out all together. I grinned as I brushed my hand over the unblemished skin, laughing quietly to myself.

"Awesome." I said, and I turned back to the hallway, walking forwards and going back to the kitchen area. I grabbed the broken cup and squeezed, watching as it broke in my hand, shredding my palm. I brushed all of the pieces off, picking them out of my palm before the skin healed. I grabbed a dirty rag and started to clean up the blood, ignoring the burning in my throat as my thirst kept making it known. I sat in one of the chairs and played with the dirt on the table, drawing people and animals and writing things. I waited until Tobi or Deidara came back and hoped no one new came to interrupt me. I had enough of surprises


	3. Demon

_A/N: Hello again my lucky readers. Was suddenly inspired after reading a few of my favorite vampire Naruto fics to write more of my own. I really like where this story is going, and in all reality im writing this to have it all finalized for a dear friend of mine who got me back into naruto. So enjoy you lucky dogs._

My thirst was what drove me out of the building after hours of waiting for any sign of life besides myself. I wandered away from the kitchen, trailing my hand down the wall as I moved towards the exit. I paused beside the door, unsure of what time of day it was outside. There were no windows besides in the rooms through the whole building, and all of the doors were locked. I didn't care to use my strength against the wooden doors to see what kind of day it was. I braced myself and put my hand through the entrance, waiting for the burn.

Nothing happened but the cool wind wrapping around my hand and almost tugging on me to get me to go outside. I quickly walked forward, letting my cloak fall off of me and pool on the sand. I closed my eyes, letting the wind blow over my face and relishing in the coldness of the desert at night. Sand blew with the wind, beating on my body as I opened my eyes, looking towards a small dune in the horizon that had a halo of light around it. I smiled, running a hand through my hair as I started to walk towards the dune. The moon was full and lit my path for me as the stars twinkled brightly overhead. I always loved the night sky; being a creature of the night was just an added bonus.

I was staring at the stars as I walked, letting my mind wander as I tried to figure out where I fit in this crazy world. Why was I attracted to a man I barely knew? Was there some larger part for me to play? Who was i? Does someone somewhere look up at the stars and wonder where I went? Does anyone care about me?

"Hey you! What is your business in Suna?" called a male voice, and I stopped, looking up at the guard on the thick wall. I smiled, nodding my head and waving at the man. He jumped down the wall, landing quietly in front of me. I hid my shock as I looked towards the wall behind him. Why was I so interested in this village?

"I was just passing through. I heard Suna was one of the strongest villages in all the land and I'm tired." I said, and the man nodded, moving aside and watching me walk into the village. I wandered the sandy streets, looking through the tired town. I was one of the only people on the streets.

"Why?" I asked to no one, and I decided the streets were lonely enough. I jumped up to the roof of the nearest building around me, looking at the stars. There were not as many lights on in the village as I had thought, so they were pretty clear. I sat down, tucking my legs in close to my body and resting my head on my knees. My red hair blew gently around me as I concentrated on the roof below me. A memory swirled up from my shattered thoughts, clearing my mind of all other troubles.

"_Where are we going Ryuu?" I asked, smiling at the man behind me. His face was blurred, out of focus but I didn't care. He opened his mouth and started talking, but his voice was muffled and sounded like he was talking a thick mask. I laughed at whatever he had said, and then his relaxed body language went still and tense._

"_Whats wrong now?" I asked, looking behind me as someone walked up on us. The man stalked towards us, an angry aura following them like a cloud of death. He stopped shortly, and again his face swam in and out of focus, his glowing red eyes the only thing that didn't change. He held a mask in his hand, one o bright orange and swirling black. His mouth opened, and his voice was smooth deep silk to my ears._

"_What do you think, Ryuu, will my Tobi be an Anbu?" he asked, and Ryuu nodded, looping an arm around my shoulders and pulling me tight to his body as he started to relax again. I laid my head against Ryuu's shoulder, watching Tobi as he started to walk off. I huffed as it appeared he completely ignored me, and I hated being ignored, especially by this 'Tobi'. He paused in his walking, tossing a quick comment over his shoulder that made me smile slightly._

"_And its always nice to see you, Tori- san."_

I came to myself with a jolt as I felt a huge presence appear to my left. I snapped my head towards the dark aura, trying to see who it was. I stood up, still feeling the ghostly embrace from this Ryuu like he was just here. I shook myself, standing up quickly as I moved from rooftop to rooftop, inching closer to this person. I finally spotted him sitting on the tallest building, staring at the moon as if it was going to answer his questions. I decided to make myself known, moving to sit beside him and tilting my head towards the moon as well.

"I didn't invite you here. Leave." The man said, and I shook my head, glancing from the moon towards him. He had red hair that rivaled my own, and light aquamarine eyes that were ringed in black. It was obvious that he hadn't slept for a long time. I was betting on years that he went without sleep.

"Im not leaving." I said, and the boy growled, sand starting to gather to him. I watched with interest as the sand started forming something on him, and he turned towards me, sandy claws pricking my throat. My eyes widened slightly, but I didn't show any other emotion. He growled again, his eyes blank and filling with another presence.

"You can try to intimidate me all you want. I have seen things much more frightening than you." I said, and he growled again, his grip on my neck tightening. I hissed at him, showing him my fangs and ripping free of his grip, the sand that was still around my neck flowing down my own arm and settling in a ball wrapped in wind in my palm. His eyes flickered from my own to the sand ball and back to my eyes. My hair whipped around my face, and my eyes narrowed as my irritation at the boy grew.

"What ….are …you?" he growled, and I laughed, using my wind to push him to the edge of the roof.

"Someone you don't want to mess with, Demon." I said, and his eyes widened, the sand falling to the ground in shock. I nodded at him, acknowledging that I knew him for what he was. He regained his emotionless composure, sitting back down on the roof. I waited a moment for him to say anything, but he seemed to ignore me yet again. I walked slowly over to where he sat, standing beside him to see if he would say anything yet. He was still, his gaze returned to the moon.

"Sit." He said, and I sat, the wind blowing gently across the roof as normal. We sat in silence, enjoying the quiet company of another human being.

"Vampire." I whispered, and the man jerked slightly, looking towards me briefly before looking out over the darkened desert.

"So the rumors are true." He said, and I nodded, letting my feet dangle over the edge of the roof, glancing down at the darkened streets below.

"What rumors?" I asked, curious to hear what was being said about us. He was quiet, and I started to realize that he probably didn't trust me. I sighed, moving to get up.

"Wait." He said, and I looked at him, my eyes searching his face as he turned to look at me. I held back my gasp of surprise as the wind lifted his bangs, showing a tattoo of love on his forehead.

"Are you after us?" he asked, and I felt the sand moving beneath me as his aura turned darker. I shook my head, absentmindedly tucking a random strand of hair behind my ear as the wind picked up again, whipping towards the demon and throwing the sand back into his face. He didn't even flinch.

"I have no want of your kind, Demon. " I said, and the sand lashed out at the mention of what he was. His anger spiked quickly, which lead to a release of the demon inside.

"My name is Gaara." He said, and I nodded respectfully to him, bowing slightly at the wind died as quickly as it was raised. I turned away from him, my skin crawling with the warning of the sun preparing to rise. I had no want of dying by light today. I started to walk off, my hands stuffed into my pockets.

"We are kin, you and I. I am strongest at night as are you. Just remember that next time you are in the bloodlust." He said, and I sighed, my thirst returning to me with a vengeance. I inhaled deeply, smelling fresh blood waiting for me.

"We may be both creatures of the night, but I wouldn't call us kin." I said, and I prepared to leap off the roof, my eyes locked onto my prey. I glanced back to the man, locking eyes with him briefly and smiling softly at him, nodding again.

"My name is Tori." I said, and I leapt off the roof, landing beside the sleeping homeless person. They never got a chance to scream.


	4. The Legend of Uchiha Tori

_A/N: Yay! A review! Im pleased as punch, to the point I got another one for yall! Thank you **kittykat6625! ** This ones for you! Tell me what you think!_

I made it back to the building right as the sun started to peak over the sandy dunes. I hissed as my back flared into agony, but it quickly closed up as I entered the cool darkness of the building. I sighed, running an hand through my windswept hair as I moved back towards the kitchen. No one was back yet, and I was still locked out of my room.

New blood coursed through my veins, revitalizing me and giving me more energy then I remembered having for a long time. I looked around the dismal kitchen, sighing as I was stuck in the building until the sun set. And time was not flying by for me, for I had nothing ot entertain myself with. And I was too energized to sleep. I walked to the door that shut behind me what seemed like ages ago, and I stared at it, pushing against it in hopes that it would spring open at my touch.

Nothing. I sighed, letting my head fall against the unforgiving wood as my eyes shut in defeat. My sensitive hearing picked up the soft footfalls of another person moving towards me, and I perked up slightly, looking towards the other person in hope that I knew them.

It was the red eyed man again. His eyes narrowed on my figure, and my eyes narrowed in response. He held a slight pinpoint of interest for me because of his eyes and his speed. He moved forward, and I sidestepped his attack, my speed renewed by my recent feeding. I blinked, and suddenly was slammed against the wall behind me, a very deadly and very sharp blade pressed to my neck. My nose flared as I took in his scent. He was dying slowly, I could smell it in his blood, but there was a tiny underlying scent that tried to flare up another memory. I blinked quickly, shaking my head as his blade started to bend out, away from my neck. He briefly glanced at the blade, a emotion flitting through his red eyes before he regained his cold mask.

"Why are you here?" he asked, and his voice was almost as smooth as Tobi's. My eyes narrowed in confusion; was he related to the man who saved me?

"I could ask you the same thing." I said, and I refrained from asking him what he was. He was quick enough to be a vampire, but no vampire I knew smelt of quickly approaching death. He moved closer, pressing his body against mine through his red clouded black cloak. My eyes widened slightly at the cloak for it was the same one Tobi wore, the same one that I left outside. I cursed my stupidity at leaving it somewhere for the sand had probably sucked the cloak into its crushing embrace already. I was locked out of the only shelter I wanted without the protection of the cloak.

"You are clearly not of Akatsuki." The red eyed man said, and I snorted, quirking an eyebrow in a silent question. Akatsuki?

"And you are clearly not a nice person, red eyed man." I said, and his eyes narrowed slightly before his cold mask snapped back into place again.

"My apologizes, I was raised with better manners." He said, and she straightened, tucking the now bent knife away and bowing slightly towards me in respect.

"I am Uchiha Itachi of Akatsuki." He said, and my eyes narrowed. Uchiha Itachi was one of the names on the scrolls in Tobi's room. This was the man he was watching the progress of? I returned the small bow, my eyes not leaving his. He was fast enough to be dangerous, even to me.

"I am Tori." I said, and he nodded slightly, his eyes quickly running over my slim form. We stood apart for a few seconds, quiet as one another waited for a reason to leave the others company. Itachi eventually nodded again, walking away towards the entrance to the building. I watched him go, waiting to see what he did when he figured out the sun was out. He calmly walked through the darkness, disappearing out into the desert. I sighed, shaking my head as I turned back towards the door. I leaned against it, and it opened at my weight, making me fall ungracefully onto my back. I blinked slowly, confused by te change of events, as I slowly sat up and tucked my legs into my body, letting the door fall shut behind me.

"So….I'm back in the room….what to do now?" I asked the open air, looking towards the curtained window. A faint crack of light escaped the heavy cloth, and I made sure to avoid that area. I had enough of burns to last me a while. I sat on the couch, my eyes being drawn towards the bookshelf. I rubbed my hands together as I gathered up the courage to read the scroll Tobi told me not to. I stood slowly, walking towards the shelf as if it was prey that was about to run off. I touched the scroll, lifting it off the shelf and holding it in my hand. I stared at it, waiting for it to spring to life and bite me. Nothing happened, for it was not a live animal, and I opened it slowly, my eyes eager to read the tale spun out of inked words.

_Long ago, in a new village a clan of very strong vampires was started. There was Mitsuko, the head of the clan, who started to turn some of the villagers to help her with her loneliness. The first three she turned were the oldest and strongest of the ninja that called this village home. The first two were brothers, strong and brilliant and incredibly competitive of Mitsuko's affections towards them. They brought back gifts to her, trying to win her favor, but she considered them her children. She searched the lands for a strong pair of women to turn to give to her sons, but she was only able to save one girl from a village dying of plague. The girl's sister died before Mitsuko could save her. She turned the girl, bringing her home with her and presenting her to her sons. The eldest, Madara, ignored the girl, while the younger brother, Ryuu, decided to try for her affections. He called the girl Tori, for she was a little flighty thing, and she had scarring on her back that looked like bird wings._

_Madara continued to try for Mistuko's affections, but she continued to refuse him, searching for a girl to turn for him. Madara refused any girl she brought for him, and she eventually stopped trying, telling him he needed to go out and find a girl for himself. Ryuu won Tori's affections quickly, and they soon became a strong couple, catching Madara's attentions and bringing him out of his emotionless depression. He was jealous of how strong the two had grown, for he used to be as strong as that with Ryuu by his side. He started to go out into the world with them, traveling and enjoying their company. _

_He was jealous of Ryuu's relationship with Tori, who was growing to be the sister he never had. He enjoyed her attention and was always trying to get her to smile and laugh. Ryuu and Madara's competition kicked into high gear over Tori and her attention. She hated it when they fought over her, for the fights would soon lead into bloodshed and injuries. She always stitched them up, warning them that it would be the last time. _

_Tori was called away from the village at one point to travel with Mitsuko to a far of village that had a demon problem, and while she was gone Madara and Ryuu started fighting again. Tori came home to see Madara standing over Ryuu's body. She looked from his cooling body to Madara's bloody blade and then at Madara himself. Mitsuko was still in the village far off, but she screamed in anguish as she felt her youngest son die. She started to return, running as fast as she could, but she knew in her heart she would never make it to save Ryuu. _

_Tori knew in her heart she would never be able to look at Madara the same. She ran from him, unknowing of the promise her love had made Madara agree to, protection of Tori. She ran into the storm, the other new clan members gathering outside of the house and questioning Madara as he ran out into the rain. Tori glared at Madara, hate being seeded in her heart as she opened the necklace she had always worn. It tuned into a portal, a gift from her dead lover for use in the most dire of needs. She shook her head, cursing Madara as she stepped into the portal backwards, and it sealed shut behind her. _

"_You are all weak! You do not deserve the Uchiha name! I shall return one day and make all of you pay for your weakness…" Madara screamed over the storm, his eyes red with anger and pain. Mitsuko arrived a few minutes after Tori left, and she watched with grief in her face as her eldest son started slewing her other children. She stepped in front of one of her children, Madara's blade buried deep in her side. She smiled at him, touching his hand lightly as his face lit up with shock and instant mortification and grief. He had just killed his brother over something foolish, which lead to the leaving of Tori and the death of his mother. Everything he had held dear was gone now._

"_I will leave you with one last gift, Madara." Mitsuko said, blow flowing from the cut and from the corner of her mouth. Madara told her that she would be fine and she smiled, cupping his cheek lovingly._

"_Tori will not remember what has happened here. Her powers will be suppressed as will her vampirism. She will not die, for she is truly an immortal, but you must find her and keep your promise to Ryuu, and she will be even harder to detect for she will be human until you awaken her vampire side." She said, and she looked up at the beautiful moon as she faded into the darkness. Madara stood up from her resting place, his face a cold emotionless mask as his eyes burned red with emotion. _

_Madara is still searching for Tori. If you look into the moon when it is full and see someone looking out of it, it is Madara looking for his lost humming bird._


	5. Another Meeting

_A/N: Well, this is a filler chapter. Not much done here, but I neededa way to connect the reading of htelegend to certain events that will make this story pregress . anyways, enjoy! And thank you again kittykat6625 for being my only reason to keep going and my onl reviewer!_

I blinked, wiping a tear away from my eye as my jumbled thoughts tried to sort through the information that was in the legend. I had seen someone in the moon almost every time I looked at it, and it always seemed that the person was looking directly at me. That was the famous Uchiha Madara looking for his long lost charge?

My eyes widened as I reread the part about the clan of vampires with the last name of Uchiha. So Itachi was a vampire? Or supposed to be a vampire? Why was he not turned then?

I wanted to do more research, but the other scrolls were useless to any information about the Uchiha clan, or at least current information. I sighed as I set the scroll down, looking over the desk at the scattered paper and writing materials. I sat down as started to draw and doodle, completely engrossed in what I was making.

I blinked as I looked at the door, my sensitive ears perked up as I heard footsteps. I turned towards the door, waiting calmy. The footsteps came and went, walking away unhurriedly from the door. I was tired of waiting for people I knew to come back to the base. I glanced at the window, noting how it appeared to be dark outside. I stood up, glancing at the scroll and the doodle. It was the kanji of poison that was on my neck and a hummingbird was flying away. The strange fan symbol that was on my blanket was around everything. I lightly touched the symbol, concentrating on why it seemed so familiar.

"Enough of this." I said, and I picked up the scroll, moving it towards the shelf and setting it where I had taken it from. I opened the door, grabbing the cloak and slinging it over my shoulder. I doubted anyone was in the halls but it was all I had left of Tobi, and I was missing him more then I thought I would. He was the one steady thing in my life so far, the one thing that I couldn't forget. I walked out of the base, standing infront o the entrance and closing my eyes, letting the cool wind blow over my face. I tucked the cloak in a niche in the wall, and then turned to look over the sandy landscape.

A familiar presence was over by the lights on the horizon, and I smiled, walking towards the village with no hurry in my step. He would be out all night, if I remembered correctly. I was interested to talk to him, to see if he knew o the legend.

I came close to the walls, staying in the shadows of the dunes to observe what guards were where. I didn't want a repeat of my last visit, for it was too much trouble to make the guards believe me. I looked around at the sand, kneeling and swirling my hand through the fine particles. I lifted my hand, letting the sand slip through my fingers as I willed it to stay. Nothing happened but the sand drifting towards the dunes. I sighed, letting my head fall in defeat before I looked at the guards again. I smirked as I moved closer to them, appearing quickly in front of one of them. I stared at him, feeling my eyes bleed red as I wanted him to sleep. He gasped, starting to say a word that made no sense to me.

"Sharing-!" he managed to say before his eyes fluttered, his voice gone as he fell to the ground. I caught him before he made a huge thump to alert the other guards.

"Sweet." I said, and I walked off the edge of the wall, landing silently on my feet on the other side. I walked towards the tallest building, my hands shoved deep in my pockets as I smiled softly under the dim moonlight. I leapt up onto the rooftop, looking for the one person I knew was out this late at night. He sat in his same spot, his heavy gourd still strapped onto his back. But this time he seemed to have been waiting for me, for his head was turned in my direction and he was staring deeply into my eyes. I nodded politely, walking towards him as the sand swirled around him accordingly. It seemed he was still unsure of me and my intentions.

"You came back." The red haired man said, and I nodded, standing beside him this time. I watched the moon, nodding respectfully to Madara, and then I froze, aware of how crazy I must have looked. I glanced briefly at the man, and then glanced away as I saw his head moving. He looked from me to the moon then back to me. I caught his gaze, shrugging in a calm manner.

"Why do you stare at the moon every night?" I asked him, and he looked away from me, staring over the village and the desert beyond. He sighed, closing his eyes as the sand swirled outwards in a explosive manner, and I turned my head and closed my eyes as it whipped over my body. I hissed slightly as it burned my skin, and I rubbed the offending areas as my eyes bled red in anger. I took in the village in with my new eyesight, seeing all the creatures that made this place home with the people. I glared angrily at Gaara, the wind whipping back at him. My hair frightened me, for it was as black as the night, not my usual crimson color. It startled me so much that I lost my anger, and I watched with fading eyesight as it turned back to my red color. I sighed, letting my eyes close as I leaned back on my heels, letting the wind wash over me.

"Because I am not allowed sleep." He said, and my eyes snapped open, settling on his figure. I had not expected him to really say anything.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked, and I looked up at the moon as its light was blocked by the wispy clouds that were starting to gather. There was a storm gathering, and it was going to be a nasty one. Gaara stood up, his heavy gourd seeming like nothing as he walked over to the edge of the roof. His sand swirled around him again as he hunched over, his back to me. I took a step closer, interested in what was going on with him.

"I want to be alone." He said, and he leapt off of the roof, disappearing in a swirl of sand. I sighed, sitting on the edge of the roof and watching the moon's light dwindle to nothing behind the now thick clouds. I sighed, running a hand through my hair as I slid off the roof, falling all the way to the ground and landing lightly on my feet. I walked quickly towards the entrance, my thoughts caught up in everything I learned and everything that was going on. I wanted to talk to Tobi, but he was still away.


	6. Return

_A/N: Well, ive fallen hard for Naruto again. Gotta love bad thigns going wrong in my life, for I put out all of my anger and frustration and sadness into whatever can take the punishment. Anyways, another chapter! Im so glad at how this is turning out that I made a cover for it, but I have no way of showing it to yall…..nto that anyone but my SINGLE reviewer, **kittykat6625**** ,**(send her lots of love, seceret HummingBird fans!) deserves to see it anyways…_

_Aa! Forgot what I was also going to ask! If you know of any good fanfics depicting ANY of the Uchihas, (Madara, Itachi, or Sasuke) please let me know! Im despereate to feed my addiction! Anyways, enjoy! Read and review and chapters will get put up sooner than later! _

"Tori?" asked a familiar voice, and I jerked upright, my eyes searching for the person who awoke me. Tobi stood behind me, his mask already discarded and his cloak falling to the floor. I smiled, happiness flooding through my body at the sight of him. He was back! Finally, someone to talk to.

"You've fed recently." He said, and I nodded, tucking a strand of hair behind my ear as I stood up from the desk. He watched me come closer, his eyes narrowing as he calculated my movements.

"I have questions." I said, and I stopped moving, standing still before him. He quirked a simgle eyebrow, and I sighed, smiling soflty at him.

"Well can they wait? We are leaving shortly." He said, and I took a single step back, shock in my expression.

"Where are we going?" I asked, looking towards the window. The curtains were pulled shut but there was a sliver of sunlight poking through. He turned from me, walking towards a tiny set of drawers as he started rummaging through the drawers. I sat on the bed, watching him with curiosity in my gaze.

"The land of fire." He said, and I looked at the window, snapping my gaze back to Tobi as he was suddenly in front of me, forcing me to lean back or accidentally kiss him. His crimson eyes locked with mine, and he seemed to search for something hidden there. His eyes narrowed as he surged forward again, pinning me to the bed with his body as he captured my lips in a hungry kiss. I gasped, my eyes opening and then falling shut as I liked the feeling of him kissing me. His kisses trailed down my neck until his mouth was beside my ear.

"You read the legend." He whispered, and I started to struggle under his grip, a wave of fear running through me at his voice. How did he know?

"You've also talked to a demon. Tell me, how was that?" he asked, and he laughed, kissing me again and causing me to still my body. He sat up, sitting on my hips but allowing me the freedom of my arms. They proceeded to beat on his legs, which made him laugh louder.

"What did you think of the legend?" he asked, and I let my arms fall limp, my eyes half shut in thought.

"That was part of my questions." I said, and he leaned down, his eyes locked onto my own. I could smell him, my heart thudding faster and faster in my chest as my own eyes flared open in recognition and desire. He smirked, his breath fawning over my eyes as I started to struggle again. He kissed my on the forehead as I answered in a breathy tone.

"Is there any truth in the legend?" I asked, and Tobi's face seemed to age in a moment. He looked hundreds of years old, not the deceptive 20 something he looked before. His eyes softened, searching mine again as the red faded into the color of my own. I blinked, my body trembling in recognition, before everything faded and he swiftly got off me.

"Everything." He said, and he poked me in the forehead, my eyes widening before falling shut in unconsciousness.

I woke while we were traveling, jumping from tree to tree. I was on Tobi's back, and a backpack of some sort was on mine. I left my body loose, letting my eyes watch the trees blur by. It was night, the cool wind bringin scents of the forest and whiffs of Tobi's scent. I snuggled closer to him, burying my nose in his shoulder and still watching the trees fly by.

"So youre awake ya?" he asked, and I nodded slightly, enjoying the feeling of being carried. We continued traveling in silence, each enjoying the peaceful night. Tobi sighed, pausing a little longer on one of the branches and glancing over his shoulder to meet my eyes. I looked at his red gaze, my eyes caught as if in a trance.

"Go back to sleep. Ill explain when you wake up." He said, and I let the world go dark.

I woke up alone. I looked around the room, starting to believe it was a dream the longer I looked around. I was in the bed, which was a first time, but then again I don't remember falling asleep. Everything was rather blurry after I met up with Gaara the second time. I ran my hands through my hair, letting it fall back in front of my eyes as I threw back the blanket with the fan symbol on it. I traced the symbol lovingly, my eyes caught on the window. It was sunny out, so it was day, and the curtains were drawn, but I could hear something scratching against the glass.

"Tobi?" I asked, hoping it was him. The scratching continued, and I could hear the wind whipping across the window. I got up, stretching out my muscles as I inched closer to the window. I was starting to feel my thirst building back up, and I sighed, deciding on visiting the village later tonight and to talk to Gaara. I peered cautiously outside of the window, and I almost passed out form shock.

"Trees…..so it wasn't a dream." I said, and a deep chuckle from the door made me spin around, the wind whipping through the tiny space of the room. The person moved forward again, and I looked upon Tobi's mask and sighed.

"It was no dream, sweet." He said, and I looked from him to the window then back to him.

"Why are we in a forest?" I asked, and he laughed again, shutting the door behind him and stripping himself of his mask and cloak. They were thrown against the wall in a tiny fit of anger, and I heard the mask crack slightly. Tobi didn't seem to notice.

"We are here to capture the kyuubi." He said, and it was my turn to smirk as I stalked over to Tobi. My thoughts were a million miles away as I answered him in a slightly snarky tone of voice.

"So then we are finally here to fix your biggest failure huh, Madara-kun?" I asked, and Tobi was suddenly before me, pinning me to the wall behind me with his arms and a kunai pressed tightly to my throat. My eyes narrowed as I blew at him, the wind sharpening and slashing his cheek as he ducked out of the way as best as he could given the circumstances.

"You know nothing, kunoichi." He said, and I grinned, showing large fangs as my eyes bled to red as anger overwhelmed me.

"I know enough to know that you are not who you say you are, Tobi." I said, and he blinked, confusion briefly flitting across his face before he schooled his emotions back into calm.

"I don't know what you are talking about Tori." He said, and I laughed in his face, the wind whipping around us again, trying to get in between Tobi and I. He shook his head, a small smile on his face as he captured my lips again. I squirmed, breaking the kiss in a huff of anger.

"You really need to stop doing that without my permission, Tobi." I said, and his eyes narrowed again, pressing more of his surprisingly heavy weight on my frame.

"Permission?" he asked, an eyebrow quirked slightly as he leaned a fraction closer to me. The kunai, forgotten sliced into my skin, a trail of blood leaking slowly out of the cut. His eyes were suddenly riveted towards my neck, and he licked along the cut slowly, the kunai suddenly buried in the wall behind me. His hand gripped the kunai until it was slightly bent from the pressure as e continued to clean my neck.

"You still taste so good, Tori-kun." He said, and my eyes fell shut at the cleansing feeling of his tongue on my neck. The fury drained out of me at once and my body relaxed against my will, leaving me almost boneless in his grip. I felt his fangs plunge into my neck and I screamed, but not in pain. It felt like we fused into one being for a brief moment, that I was allowed behind Tobi's shields.

"Do you still want permission, Tori?" he asked, his voice husky and deep. I shook my head, my eyes locking onto his again as he pulled me up with him, crushing me to his chest. I could hear his heart beating underneath my ear, and I closed my eyes, relaxing and smiling as it continued to hammer quickly before starting to slow down.

" Do you know what you do to me?" he asked, and I moved away from his chest, startled. I glanced at his face, surprised to see dark eyes again as they locked with my own. His face blurred, and his hair seemed to grow in a matter of a few seconds as I saw him with a blurry outline of someone else behind him. The person behind him was watching me with pure love in his eyes, and it made me tear up, reaching for the person as I blinked and everything was normal again.

"Tori?" he asked, and I looked at him sleepily, my eyes half lidded as the wounds on my neck continued to leak blood.

"Shit, why didn't you tell me you needed to feed so soon?" he asked, and shrugged, my body heavy. He looked towards the window, seeing the sun was still up, and then he picked me up bridal style and almost ran out of the room, intent on finding someone. Someone had to be around in the darkness. If not, Tori would be lost, and he could not afford that.

He ran around the corner of the building, almost running into the blonde shinobi he was partnered up with. He skidded to a stop, carrying Tori and making sure she didn't get hit anywhere. He realized only too late that he wasn't wearing his mask or his cloak, so he was revealed to the blonde. And the blonde was getting into a defensive stance, his blue eye narrowed on the intruders.

"Deidara!"


	7. Gifts

_A/N: Im back! And already got the ending to this story written…eheh….* shifty eyes* andyways, got more ation packed in this one! Lots of confision, grief and regret! YAY just like what Im feeling like right now! _

_Oh and I dotn thinik I ever explained what kind of vampire I have cooked up fro this story. Anyways, here goes…_

_My vampire type is: burned in sunlight, holy water, can be staked through the heart or killed by their own kind only! They sleep, drink blood, and can reproduce ( like have babies). Each Vampire gets ONE special talent that only they have, like one vampire can talk to animals, etc, etc. _

_Tori's talent is the elements. Wind, fire, water, earth, metal. But, of course, each element is harder and harder to control, so she has to train to gain control over them. Wind was a no brainer, but fire is next, yadda yadda yadda._

_Tobi's talent is unknown as of yet MUHAHA! I know what its going to be ( maybe)but I don't wanna spoil anything!_

_Thanks again to **kit**__**tykat6625** for being my only reviewer! You keep me going!_

_And I understand most people don't like Madara, but sheesh! Im trying to write something and no one seems to like it…..*pouts*_

_Anyways, enjoy, and please, Read and review!_

* * *

The blonde shinobi turned, his blue eyes locked onto his partner's form and the red haired girl he held. He sighed, stopping in the middle of the hallway as Tobi almost blundered into him.

"What do you need Tobi, yeah"? he asked, and Tobi shook his head, bouncing slightly on his feet, his red eyes piercing through Deidara's blue one.

"Kuso." Deidara said, and he bowed his head, his blonde hair hiding his face as he bowed in front of Tobi. He kneeled, his cloak pooling around his legs as he started to speak.

"Gomen, Gomen, I didn't know it was you-" he said, and a quick movement from Tobi pinned him against the wall, Tobi's red eyes locked onto his blue one.

"There was always a reason I partnered with you in Akatsuki, now live up to your expectations and be quiet for once, neh?" Tobi muttered, his eyes narrowed and his voice deadly soft. Deidara's eye widened and he nodded so fast that he knocked heads with Tobi. Tobi growled, tightening his grip on the blonde before dropping him carelessly on the floor.

"Get up, I need your help." The red eyes shinobi said, and Deidara scrambled to get up, holding his shoulder slightly from the fall. He followed his partner, his steps wary and his body posture oozing defeat. He knew he couldn't defeat his partner, not now and not ever.

"What do you need?" Deidara asked cautiously, and Tobi whirled on him, holding me tighter to his body.

"I need you to stand still. " he said, and Deidara froze, his eye widening as he felt Tobi's lips on his neck.

"What are you…?" Deidara said, swallowing in nervousness as his pulse sped up. He felt Tobi's lips move in a smirk before he felt pain, and then nothing.

Tobi caught the falling blonde with his other arm, cradling me close and pinning Deidara to the wall with a kunai through his coat. He held the blood in his mouth, moving towards my lips and kissing me, allowing the blood to flow. I moaned, my arm snapping towards his head and crushing hisl ips into mine as the blood reawakened my thirst and my strength. He managed to pull away, looking at me with worry fading from his face as my eyes snapped open and locked onot his.

"Tobi…?" I asked, and I looked around as my nose flared, the scent of freshly spilled blood still in the air. Tobi smirked, looking towards Deidara's body and the slowly oozing holes in his neck. I moved towards him, but Tobi held me back, and arm around my waist and his body between me and Deidara.

"He didn't really volunteer for this, so go gentle." He said, and I nodded, waiting until he moved out of my way to spring. I licked Deidara's neck, the taste of copper on my tongue driving me crazy. I felt Tobi behind me, his head resting on mine and his arms still wrapped around my waist and holding me back slightly, but ht thirst overrode my senses until I plunged my fangs into his neck, almost exactly in the holes Tobi had left.

Tobi smirked as he felt my body slacken in his grip, the over exertion from feeding whipping through my body quickly. He caught me as I passed out, and he deftly threw me over one shoulder as he grabbed the kunai from the wall and caught Deidara's body from falling, holding him over one shoulder too. He dumped Deidara in his room, not even bothering to rearrange him so he wouldn't wake up stiff, and he went into our room for a brief moment, grabbing something off the bed and setting me down on the bed in its place. He moved to the desk, rummaging around one of the drawers until he found a old cloth bundled around something, and he shoved it in his pocket as he turned to me. He looked at me, crossing his arms in contemplation as he moved towards me. He pulled off my shirt, throwing in into the corner of the room, and then he moved onto my pants, tugging them off and looking away as a slight blush scattered over his cheeks. He locked eyes with my closed ones as he tugged the material over my head, lifting me gently to tug it further onto my body, and finally smoothing out the fabric. He took a few steps back, cocking his head slightly to the side as his eyes narrowed on my frame.

I was now wearing a dark blue dress, sleeveless and tight fitting on my chest, and then flaring out slightly at the bottom, which only came to my knees. There was a lot of excess fabric, bunched in ruffles that would flare out when I spun in a circle. He checked the window, glad the sun was finally starting to set, for that was the time we were most active. He then looked back at me and he nodded in approval, a slight smile on his face as he moved towards me, picking me up gently and carrying me bridal style outside of the base, and deep into the forest.

He stopped underneath a large tree, sitting down and letting his head fall back and watch the moonlight, cradling me closer like a lover. I awoke to his heartbeat, and I smiled, running a hand over the fabric in front of my face and over his chest. He jerked slightly, looking down at me as I shifted slightly, moving ot get up, but I froze, glancing down at what I wore. The breeze flared out from me like a fan as I looked over my new dress.

"When did I get into this?" I asked, and Tobi stayed quite, his red eyes watching me as I stood up and stalked away from him, turning angry eyes back onto him as he stood up and brushed himself off, acting more regal and gentlemanly then I had ever seen before. I crossed my arms at him, my bare feet digging into the leaf litter under my toes. It was a nice night out, a gentle breeze flowing through a cool forest, the leaves rustling overhead, and I glance briefly at the moon, smiling at it as I nodded at Madara, then returning my gaze to Tobi to glare at him. I turned away from him, intent on giving him the silent treatment like a upset child. I even stuck my nose up in the air for good measure.

"I got you something." Tobi said, and I spun towards him, the dress I wore fanning out around me and fluttering on the breeze. I walked towards him, light as a feather on my feet as I gazed at him in curiosity. He held his hand out, something sparkling dangling from his fingers.

"It's quite old." He said, and I took it from him, lifting the delicate chain up to see what the pendant was. It was a silver humming bird, its wings outstretched in flight, and it was beautiful. A single tear fell down my cheek, and I wiped it away in a daze, gripping onto the necklace with all my strength.

"There was something else." I said, turning confused eyes onto Tobi. His face slackened into a mask of calm, but I had seen the look of pain flash through his eyes before he had a chance to cover it up. I moved towards him, and he took a step back, keeping the comfortable distance between us.

"A ring…." I said, and he nodded, reaching into his pocket and placing something cold in my palm. I looked at it, a new tear falling as I curled my fist around it. My eyes searched the ground as I tried to remember why these items were so important.

"There was another, one that he wore…." I said, and I looked up as I heard a footstep from in front o me. My eyes caught on his red ones and I smiled, rushing towards him with my arms wide open.

"Ryuu!" I said, and I felt the body freeze, my arms locked around his muscular frame. I was pushed away, almost thrown backwards in the persons haste to get me away.

"I'm not him, Tori." He said, and my eyes widened as I looked at Tobi. He had his head down, his black spiky hair in front of his face as another breeze caught my dress and caused it to swirl around my legs.

"But….he gave me these…." I said, and I slipped the ring on my ring finger, looking it over and smiling at the feather engraving on the band. I twirled it around my finger, lost in thought as my mind wandered back to that day when I first received them.

* * *

_"Tori, I got you something!" Ryuu said, beckoning me over towards him. I smiled, my eyes alight with happiness as he pulled me into his side. I snuggled in, sitting down beside him as he opened his hands. I gasped in delight at the two objects he held._

_"A ring! And a matching necklace!" I said, and he nodded, ruffling my hair as I took the jewelry from him._

_"I know you don't really like girly things, but…" he said, and I smiled, putting the ring on my ring finger and giving it an experimental twist. It fit perfectly. I held onto the necklace, looking at the humming bird in midflight that dangled delicately from the equally delicate chain._

_"Don't. I love it, really. They're beautiful." I said, and I felt him give me a kiss on the forehead as he pulled me in close to his body. I snuggled next to him, watching the moon rise out over the forest we called home._

* * *

"He had one that matched mine. " I said, and I grabbed Tobi's shirt, pushing him back into the tree behind him and pinning him there with my weight.

"Where. Is. It?" I asked, my eyes narrowing more and more on his figure. He didn't struggle, his eyes watching mine with pain hidden in their crimson depths.

"Here" He said, and he lifted a necklace I never noticed him wearing before, but from the scuff marks and the way it sat, I could see he never took it off. There was the ring, a slender silver band with a dragon running over its length. I smiled, reaching out to touch it, and Tobi sprung, leaping forward, grabbing me and twisting me so that I was the one pinned against the tree. I struggled to move, my eyes locked onto his as they burned with an intensity I never thought he had.

"Tobi, what are you-!" I asked, but I was silenced with his mouth. He descended on me with a fury, his lips soft and gentle on mine. His hands entangled themselves in my hair, running through it like it was the finest silk. Both of our eyes closed, enjoying the feelings that were erupting in both of us. He pressed forward, pinning me with the entirety of his body as his other arm snaked around my waist. We broke apart, both panting as if we had never breathed before in our lives. I looked at him with confusion in my eyes as his angry red eyes softened, swirling away to reveal deep onyx. My eyes widened as I was released from his grip, and he walked away from me.

"Tobi, wait!" I said, and his steps faltered for a moment before he continued to walk away. I spun the ring on my finger, my thoughts jumbled and confused, as I moved away from the wall, my eyes still on Tobi's back as he walked further and further away. I leaned against the tree, the wind whispering through the trees almost as if to spread the news that I was abandoned by the one I liked.

The moon winked at me through the shifting foliage above, and I watched the leaves move on the moon, a single tear flowing down my cheek as I spun the ring again. I let my head drop as pain and sorrow ripped through me, my heart stuttering in anguish as I thought about everything recently that had happened. If he was wearing Ryuu's ring, this mysterious Ryuu that I was almost positive was my lover, the one whom I dedicated my whole life to, my whole heart to, was dead. And I felt that it was wrong of me to develop feelings for the one who was here now, tainting Ryuu's slightly fuzzy not really all the way solid memory. And now, the one who had saved me from the darkness, the one who I thought cared about me the same way that I cared about him, left me in an unfamiliar, potentially dangerous forest. I let the tears flow, keeping in my sobs and my whimpers. I would not let myself be thought of as weak because of Tobi.

Unknown to me, Tobi's steps faltered as he fell to his knees just out of my sight. He gripped the ground in fury, ripping up the leaf litter and the dirt beneath to throw it at the trees around him, his own tears falling down his face as he thought over the action he had done. He had almost broken his promise. He almost let her into his heart. He almost let her become hi weakness. And some small part of him was crying out inside of him tie fix this, to go back and cradle her and tell her that he was there for her, that he would fix everything and make all of her fears go away. But he knew the terrible truth.

No one gets a happy ending without scars. Pain was a part of pleasure, and he was not allowed to develop feelings for anyone anymore. He was only watching out for her to uphold his promise he made to his dying brother. He had not feelings for Tori.

As he stood up to walk back towards the hideout, the small part of him that cried out for him to fix everything overrode his mind, and he swiftly turned back around, running as fast as he could towards Tori. He was beside me in an instant, scooping me into his arms and pressing me tightly to his chest as he burrowed his head into my neck, letting the tears flow. He felt my body tense, but I was also crying, and as soon as I realized who was holding me like I was going to disappear if he loosened his grip, I threw my arms around him, squeezing him as my shoulders shook with the sadness I had harbored in my body. We stayed in an embrace for a long time, only the moon and the quiet trees witnesses to our moments of weakness.

"Gomensai, Tori." Tobi said, and I gripped his shirt harder, my tears finally slowing and my breathing evening out. Tobi loosened his grip slightly as I pulled away, only far enough to look him in the eye.

"Why are you apologizing?" I asked, and he smiled softly, running a thumb over my cheek as he wiped away a tear. I watched his face as his mask slowly returned, hiding away all his emotions.

"You….you don't remember do you?" he asked, and I shook my head, confusion on my face. He sighed, his eyes slipping shut as a small look of relief flit across his face before the mask hardened. His eyes opened slightly, locked onto my own, and he pulled my head down for a kiss on the forehead, and I smiled, letting my eyes close at the kiss. The moon seemed to wink at us, and we sat in silence under the tree, enjoying the night and the company of one another for a while until Tobi stirred, looking towards a point in the forest I couldn't really see.

"We should head inside." He said, and he pulled me to my feet, his hand holding mine loosely as he tugged me along behind him. I nodded quietly, my thoughts running a million miles a minute as I thought over everything that had happened to me since I woke up in Tobi's arms all those nights ago.

We made it inside as the first rays of the sun broke through the canopy, and we both missed being burned by a hair. We walked through the dim corridors, both quiet, and we entered our room with little difficulty. I sat on the bed, looking around for my couch. There was almost no space anywhere, so all that was shoved in here was a bed and a desk. Tobi stripped himself of his shirt, throwing it across the room to land on top of what looked like my old outfit, and he crawled into bed, his eyes flicking over to me as I watched him move.

"Yes?" he asked, and I snapped my eyes up to his face, a blush brightening my cheeks in embarrassment. He smirked, a laugh bubbling up from his chest as he rolled onto his side, away from me.

"Well, are you going to lay down, or are you going to stare at me some more?" he asked, and I huffed at him, turning on my side and facing away from him, refusing to strip down in front of him. I let myself succumb to the darkness, my thoughts drifting through my mind.


	8. Miyako and Akamaru

_A/N: Well, im back for yet another chapter, this one spawned by a conversation I had with my Itachi friend. Anyways, im trying to get this story a bit further developed so that I can see if my only reviewer, __**kittykat6625**__, really likes it. Eh, whatever._

_My vampires cannot stand sunlight, can only be killed by their own kind, can reproduce, get a special power, and when they reproduce, the child is born human and can only be changed into a vampire when they awaken the sharingan. If they are not changed before 25, they die of a disease that eats their insides and makes them cough blood. Uchiha's are attracted to Uchiha's._

_Please read and review!_

* * *

I was woken by a knocking at the door. It was a soft knocking like the person didn't really want to disturb us, but it was persistent. I sighed, rolling over to face Tobi, who was asleep and quiet. He didn't snore, or even twitch as the knocking started up again. I poked him, watching his reaction as the knocking continued. I sighed again, running a hand through my hair as I sat up, walking silently towards the door.

"Ya?" I asked as I opened it, looking into the crimson eyes of Uchiha Itachi. I froze, my eyes narrowing slightly as I waited for him to speak. He stayed quiet, shifting ever so slightly from foot to foot. I sighed, crossing my arms as I leant against the door, my eyes boring into his.

"Is Tobi here?" he asked, and I glanced behind me at the bed, noting Tobi's non masked face and closed eyes. I rolled my eyes at his heavy sleep, and then glanced back at Itachi, nodding. Itachi made a noise, his head nodding ever so slightly, and I let my eyes wander over his face, taking in the similar features between him and Tobi. I automatically reached forward, trying to brush a strand of his hair away from his face, but he caught my wrist, gripping it hard enough to hurt. I growled, my eyes narrowing at him as my anger rose.

"Why do you need Tobi?" I asked, and Itachi stayed quiet, never loosening his grip on my wrist. I waited a few more seconds before I forcefully yanked my hand out of his grasp, smacking him on the cheek. His head snapped to the side, his eyes flicking instantly towards me and I felt his anger pulsate through his aura. My eyes narrowed on him as he moved forward, yanking me out of the doorframe and smashing me into the wall behind him. I gasped as the force knocked the wind out of me, and I coughed blood from nicking my tongue on a fang. A drop of blood landed on my humming bird pendant, and there was a flash of light that blinded both Itachi and I. I felt Itachi's grip on my shoulders loosen at the distraction, and I spun away from him, whacking myself into a different section of the wall for the light had blinded me.

_"You finally called, mistress?_" said a feminine musical voice, and I blinked, my vision returning ot me slowly and blurry. I glanced over at where I heard ot voice, seeing a moving large creature hovering beside me. Itachi was behind the creature, and i blinked again, rubbing at my eyes as my vision finally returned to me.

"Intriguing." Itachi said, and I looked at the extremely large humming bird that was facing me. It was a deep green on the body, its underbelly a brilliant crimson and the very crest of its head and tips of its tail and wings a light aquamarine. Its golden honey eyes were locked on me with an intelligence that far surpassed a normal bird, and it was the size of a very large eagle. Its wings were a blur as it hovered closer to me, and I reached for the pendant on my chain.

"_My lady_?" the bird asked, her voice seeming to whisper through my mind head. I shook my head, disorientation from the light flash still blurring my thoughts. I held out my left arm automatically, the bird setting down gently. She weighed nothing more than five pounds. I looked at her, trying to remember her name, as Itachi took a single step forward. My eyes locked onot him, as did the bird's.

"Not a single step more, Uchiha." I said, and Itachi froze, his eyes snapping up to lock onto my own. His cloak billowed out slightly as I created a gently breeze, my emotions so muddled up I had not control over my power.

"How?" he asked, his eyes narrowing slightly at me, and I heard a slight cough from the open doorway of Tobi and my room. Tobi stood in the doorway, leaning casually on the doorframe with his bright mask on and his cloak on, the hood pulled up. He nodded slightly to me, and I smiled back, the bird chirping in greeting. Itachi stood still, waiting in place. I smirked at him, shifting my weight from one foot to another as Tobi bounced out of the room, dancing around the solitary Uchiha.

"Neat trick Tori-chan!" he said in a high pitched bubbly voice, and I sighed, nodding. I stroked the bird on the chest, enjoying her soft feathers as I looked upon my prisoner.

"Now that Tobi is awake, why do you need him?" I asked, and Itachi;s eyes focused on the masked man before him. Tobi bounced over ot me, putting his hand on my shoulder discreetly, and I relaxed slightly, releasing Itachi. Itachi moved a step away from me, his eyes watching Tobi's movements as the energetic masked man bounced over the hallway, humming some tune happily.

"We have a mission." Itachi said, and I narrowed my eyes at him, lowering my arm as Tobi's hand left my shoulder. He nodded at Itachi, bouncing from foot ot foot.

"Was that so hard to answer, Itachi?" I asked, and he stayed quiet and still. His cloak hung off of his frame, and I could feel his sickness spreading slowly through his body, and it made me infuriated. My protective urges were trying ot spiral out of control, to take Itachi and run and make him well and safe. I shook my head, rubbing my forehead as a headache sprang into being. The bird started to preen my hair, her beak running through my crimsons strands and the headache dulled slightly. Tobi moved off, following Itachi as they walked down the dark and slightly damp corridor towards the entrance. My heart raced with adrenaline as I remembered that it was the middle of the day as Tobi stepped through the entrance after Itachi had already left.

_"What is wrong, mistress_?" the bird asked, and I looked at her, my eyes watery from the painin my head. My vision was still slightly blurry as I started to stumble towards my room. My chain rolled with my movements, the birds pendant no longer weighing it down, and I gripped it with my other hand as the bird was still on my left arm, her claws almost scratching my skin. I finally stumbled into the room, falling forward onto the bed as the bird, dislodged from my arm because of my fall, hovered next to me.

"What is your name, ladybird?" I asked, and she cocked her head slightly to the left in a silent question. I sighed, running a hand through my hair and wincing slightly as it reawakened my headache from its dull throbbing.

"_My name is Miyako, my lady_." The bird, Miyako, said, and I smiled, stroking her breast again as I closed my eyes in thought. I was now stuck indoors for a few hours, with a large bird named Miyako. I smiled and shook my head gently, wincing when my head throbbed in agony.

"_Why have you waited so long to call me, my lady_?"Miyako asked, and I sighed, looking at the closed window, glimpses of leaves rustling outside of the thin glass. Miyako started running her beak through ym hair again, and I smiled, stroking her again in silent thanks.

"I just got your necklace last night." I said, and she paused in her preening, readjusting her wings and shifting her weight from foot to foot as she contemplated what I said.

_"What happened while I was away_?" she asked, and I shrugged, letting my head fall back as my eyes closed. Exhaustion was etched into my features, and Miyako was quiet as she started running her beak through my hair again, being gentle when she encountered tangles.

_"Last I remember you called me to help with a fight in Stone_." she said, but I didn't hear her for I had fallen asleep to her playing with my hair. She sighed and continued for a period of time, and then she poofed back into a silver pendant, falling off my lap and almost under the bed.

I awoke to the sound of chirping outside o the window, and I shook myself slightly as I stood up, moving toward the window and cautiously peering outside. It was night, the moon large and looming above the forest. I looked for Miyako, noting her pendant on the floor, and I gently scooped it up and replaced it upon my chain. I smiled softly as I touched it for reassurance as I walked outside the room, looking both directions to see no one in the gloomy halls. I stepped out, watching the door close and hearing it click behind me as si set off in a direction, intent on leaving the base. The spider webs in the corner swayed gently at my passing, and I shuddered as I thought of the makers of those webs crawling around while I slept. I finally found the door, pushing it open gently and allowing the musty smell to be blown out with the nightly breeze wafting in from the forest. I had forgotten my cloak, but I left anyways, walking in no particular direction in the forest, letting my feet guide me. I felt two presences soon, and I paused in my wanderings, ducking behind a tree and pressing myself to the bark, still as a statue.

"What is it, Akamaru?" a young male voice asked, and I held my breath as I started to smell dog from the two people. I peeked around the tree, my eyes narrowed and my hair behind my back to avoid any sudden movements. I saw a large white dog and a teen in the clearing. The teen had dark brown spiky hair and two red triangles on his cheeks, and the dog was larger than I thought was possible. I watched, my curiosity getting the better of my common sense to stay hidden. The dog whined, sniffing the air as the boy looked around them.

"What is that?" he asked, looking towards me, and I stayed still, shutting my eyes and hoping he was walking away. The wind whistled through the trees and the leaf litter spun on the ground, but the soft crunch of leaves was getting slightly louder with each step. The boy was walking towards me, the dog beside him and growling, his hackles raised. I mentally cussed my stupidity as the boy paused right in front of my tree.

"I know you're there." He said in a loud, clear voice, and I wilted in defeat, trying to think of a logical reason to be here. I stepped out of the trees shadow, glad that I was still in that dress from two nights ago. It was rumpled and slightly dirty, as was my hair knotted and dirt smudged over my body. I can't remember the last time I showered, and I knew I stank. I let myself shake slightly, giving the boy my most pitiful look.

"Please, sir, I was separated from my lover, and I got lost in the forest. I think something's following me and I'm scared." I said, my voice trembling in fear. On the inside I was rolling my eyes at the boy, for he had a shocked look on his features. The dog was still growling, and I took a tiny step back, cringing from the dog. I shook my head as the boy moved forward, the dog right beside his master.

"No, stay away! I don't like dogs!" I said, and the boy looked form me to his companion, hitting the dog lightly on the head. Akamaru, the dog, stopped growling, looking at his master and whining in protest. The boy told his dog to stay, walking towards me slowly, and his eyes locked onto my shaking form.

"It's ok, Akamaru is a good boy. He didn't mean to frighten you." He said, and he stopped a few steps away from me, waiting to see my reaction as his close proximity. At that point in time, a bird flew out of the tree I was in, and I screamed, running towards the boy and running into his arms. He wrapped his arms protectively around me as his dog sprang to his side, his growl starting up again. I tried not to gag on the overpowering stench of dog htat was on the boy, and I let him hold me.

"Where did you last see your…..lover?" he asked, and I shook my head, pressing my face into his chest as something moved behind us. He spun me away from the moving object, his dog circling us and growling at the forest.

"I don't remember! We went into the forest and away from out camp to walk under the moonlight and then something growled and I ran away as my lover stayed to fight it off and I've called for him but he isn't responding….." I said, and tears welled in my eyes as I thought about Ryuu.

"What's his name?" the boy asked, and I sniffed, rubbing my eye with my wrist. I looked up at the boy, my crimson hair blowing away from my face as I manipulated the wind to blow from behind us.

"Ryuu…" I said, and I stood taller, my posture straightening into my normal posture as I tucked away the persona I adopted. I was tired of dealing with this insignificant pup, and I narrowed my eyes at him as he looked deep into my gaze. His eyes widened and my vision got sharper, my hair bleeding to black as his eyes slowly slid shut. The dog sprang on me, and I leapt away from him, letting the boy drop more painfully than I wanted. I winced as he thudded against the packed earth, his head smashing into a root, and the dog instantly was beside his master, nudging him to get up and licking his ace to try to wake him.

I climbed the tree I had taken refuge in, watching the clouds flit across the moon's surface as I rubbed Miyako's pendant in thought, my eyes drifting over the forest as the wind curled around me. There were so many questions still unanswered, and so many more that were answered and leading to more confusion. Would everything ever be completely revealed? I was starting to get tired of always being in the dark. My hair bled back to crimson as my eyes focused on a random point on the horizon, enjoying the quiet of the forest as the night dragged on.


	9. A Slithery Situation

_A/N: Well, this is another almost filler chapter, but ACTION IS PROMISED IN NEXT CHAPTER! IM SO EXCITED! :D_

_Thanks to **kittykat6625** for keeping me in the mood for this story! This is all for you ladybird!_

_Please read and review!_

* * *

It was very late that night that I finally decided to leave the tree. I dropped to the ground, landing on my feet and spooking a few of the birds that were in the trees. I smiled at them as they flew off, towards better places, and I trekked towards the hideout, hunched into myself as I realized that Tobi was gone with the red eyed man-Itachi- and left me on my own again. I made it inside as someone was trying to leave, smashing into me and knocking me out of the doorway.

"What the hell was that for, baka?" I growled, glaring up at the blonde haired shinobi that knocked me over. He closed his cerulean eye in a silent apology, offering me a hand and pulling me up. I squeaked as I felt something wet almost lick across my palm, and I snatched my hand back, wiping it quickly against my thigh to try to get the nasty feeling off my skin. He laughed, showing me his palm, and I had to fix my earlier thought. Something had licked me earlier, for he had mouths in his palms. Ewww.

"Where are you going in such a hurry Deidara-san?" I asked, and he blew his hair out of his face, annoyance flitting across his features. He rubbed the back of his head with his other hand, letting the one he was showing me drop to his side like a sack of dead meat. I waited for him to either answer me or take off again, but he stayed quiet, his eye unfocusedly fixed on the horizon, and I was again reminded of daylight starting soon. I brushed by him, huffing in annoyance that I managed to break the only shinobi that was possibly my daytime entertainment, for I was nowhere near tired now.

"Ehh?" he asked as I let the door shut behind him, rolling my eyes at his confusion. Either he would follow or he would continue. I walked down the hallway slowly, looking at the differing spider webs that trailed the corners, and I heard the door open behind me.

"Did you want to talk to me, yeah?" he asked, and i turned to him, annoyance radiating off me in waves, my dress fluttering with the slight breeze I had kicked up accidentally. My eyes narrowed on his figure framed in the doorway, and I paused in my walking. I motioned for him to walk closer to me, and he shook his head, a smirk pulling at his mouth, and I growled, low and audible, the sound echoing through the empty hall.

"Either in or out, if you let in the light, I will have no choice but to find all your clay and scatter it to the wind!" I said, the threat almost vibrant, and he quickly ducked into the hallway, the door shut firmly behind him. It was my turn to smirk slightly as he heeded my anger and my threat; I held some tiny semblance of power while Tobi was away.

"I wanted to know why you were leaving in such a hurry, Deidara-san." I said, and he walked towards me, his cloak fluttering away from his legs as he walked. I was distracted by the movement, the red and black of his cloak contrasting sharply with the drab grimy grey of the walls. I shuddered slightly, dragging myself out of the thoughts of bird sized spiders and webs that entangled small children. I hate spiders.

"I wanted out of here, yeah." He said, and I cocked my head ever so slightly to the side, one of my eyebrows quirked in an 'don't you think I want that too?' position. His smirk grew slightly, and he pressed in my personal space, almost driving me through one o the open doors. I caught the doorframe with my fingertips, suddenly glad of my super strength as I held myself by the tips of my index finger and my middle finger on my right hand. My balance teetered, and I grabbed onto Deidara's cloak, hauling myself upright and rather close to his face. Our mouths were an inch apart, and both of our faces were full of shock at the almost intimacy of the position. His smirk, which had faded with the onset of shock, reappeared, and he made the slightest of movements forward, kissing me lightly on my lips before I even had a chance to remove myself from this situation.

We broke apart, my face heated as I touched my lips, my thoughts scattered besides the whole 'Tobi's gonna kill his partner'. He watched me with something in his gaze I couldn't put a name on. He moved forward again, but this time I fisted my hand in his robe, almost locking my elbow with the effort to keep him away from me.

"Do you have a death wish?" I said, my eyes snapping to his as my thoughts focused together to form a keep Deidara alive plan. He shrugged, the movement almost boneless, as he tried to get around my hand. I moved with him, keeping him at bay and keeping myself away from the walls of the room I suddenly found us in.

"Do you, yeah?" he asked, and I glared at him, the wind coming alive and crackling with energy as my anger snapped into place. Deidara's eye widened as his bangs were blown away from the metal device over his other eye, the metal reflecting the fire I suddenly formed around myself. It was bright orange and not very hot, flickering over my arms and dying out when I concentrated on it, but it was fire. The wind whipped around us, keeping us in our own light cyclone, keeping the weak flames away from anything flammable in the room, and I decided to ignore the fire that licked at my skin but didn't burn me turning my attention back onto the blonde I was holding onto.

"I can deal with being friends with you, Deidara, but anything else is just wrong. Now, either I let you go and we both act like this never happened, or I will find all of your clay and destroy it, and then proceed to tear off your arms to render you useless for Akatsuki, got it?" I said, and he got an odd look when I mentioned the arms. He nodded and I let go of his cloak, my eyes narrowed on his form as the wind died down slightly, the flames dying out altogether.

"The arm things been done already, yeah, so get your own threatening move, yeah." He said, and I growled, stepping towards him as the flames burst from my step, flickering brightly. He cringed away from the sudden fire, and just like that, it was gone.

"Don't care. I'll use what I got, Deidara." I said, and he sighed, reaching into the pouch on his hip. I took a single step forward, and he pulled his hand out of the pouch, holding it up to show me the grinning mouth on the palm. I winced slightly at the mouth, but my yes flickered from his 'empty' hand to his face. He smiled, but it looked more like a cringe, and I looked at his hand to see that the mouth was no open and held no clay whatsoever.

"I just wanted to show you something,yeah." He said, and I nodded, rolling my shoulders back slightly as I looked around the room, noting small details at random. This was what appeared to be a storeroom, random and broken bits of furniture scattered through the place, and there was no window, thank goodness. Deidara moved forward slightly, cupping his hands, which now held some sort of clay creature in his hands. I moved forward, curious, and he smiled at me, his blue eye alight with happiness now that I wasn't trying to hurt him, and that he held one of his own creations.

"This is something I want you to hold onto for me, yeah." He said, and I glanced at him, an eyebrow raised in a unasked question. He laughed, a masculine flighty thing, and then shook his head slightly.

"No, it's not so that I can steal you for bad purposes or whatnot, yeah." He said, and I kept my eyes on him, the eyebrow still raised. He laughed again, shaking his hands, and the creature slithered slightly, moving out of one of his hands so that the other could grab one of mine. I tried to pull away, but the clay creature was suddenly on my wrist, coiled there, thin and fragile. He made a hand motion, and said "Katsu!" and it doubled in size, its weight slightly more noticeable, and it started to move up my arm, I went to grab for it with my other hand but Deidara pinned my wrists, his eye on mine as looked at him with irritation on my face.

"Wait, please, let me explain, yeah." He said, and I felt the snake continue to move up toward my neck, curling around it like some sort of choker. It settled, the coolness of the clay heating up quickly with my body heat. I looked pointedly at Deidara, waiting for a good explanation.

"This is one of my special types of creations, yeah. It is one that I can track, and I can relay messages through it, yeah. If you ever need a last minute weapon, it is made of a special type of exploding clay, yeah." He said, and he let go of my hands as I relaxed my body posture.

"Grab the snake, throw it at the person or thing you need destroying, and shout 'Kage', yeah." He said, and I waited for an explosion, but nothing happened. I sighed, running a hand through my hair, and then I poked at the clay snake. It hissed slightly, and then returned to being quiet.

"Why did you give me this?" I asked, and he shrugged, walking out of the room with a slight smirk on his face.

"You seem like a blast to have around, yeah. And I'm curious as to why Tobi wants you around so damn bad yeah." He said, and he walked out, his voice trailing off. I ran after him, seeing him walk into one of the other rooms, and he left the door open. It was clearly his room, from the half finished clay sculptures scattered over the floor and the clothing strewn around. I shook my head at his clutter, pausing outside of his door to watch him strip down to a fishnet shirt and his pants. He turned towards me, his hair loose and the ponytail holder nowhere in sight, causing his hair to fall in golden waves over his head. I shook my head, thinking over how much he looked like a girl, with his almost feminine figure( minus the chest, of course) and his long hair, manicured nails, and overall kept appearance.

"Cant a man get undressed without a girlie like you peeking, yeah?" he asked, and I blushed again, turning around and walking quickly to my room, embarrassment flooding off of my in waves. I heard his laugh follow me, echoing through the otherwise empty base. I quickly opened and shut the door, putting my bodyweight on it to make sure it stayed shut as Deidara's laugh haunted me. I sighed, closing my eyes and letting my body sag as I blew the hair out of my face, reaching up to grab the snake, which hissed, and I ripped it off of me, tossing it onto the bed where it slithered onto one of the pillows and curled up. I glared at it, rubbing Miyako's pendant in thought as I tried to think of a way to get rid of the damned thing without hurting Deidara's feelings.

And what the hell was with him? Kissing me like that when he knows I'm Tobi's? A slight blush gathered on my cheeks as I thought about that statement. I sat down on the bed, ignoring the slithering clay creature as it made a break for my body. I put a hand over my lips again as I thought about the crushing needy kiss Tobi gave me in the forest. What was that for? Why had he shown he actually had emotions? And then Deidara had to spoil everything by kissing me. At least I can say it was an accident. I flopped down on the bed, letting my body fall backwards and I snuggled into the slightly warm blankets, letting the exhaustion I had been holding off creep upon me. I reached for the soft blanket with the red and white fan on it, tracing the symbol and I fell asleep, the snake wrapped around my wrist and alert for anything suspicious.

* * *

Deidara smirked in his room, fiddling with his clay as he made sculpture after sculpture, crushing the ones he didn't like. He had felt Tori rip off the sculpture, which would have ticked him off if it didn't wrap around her wrist as she fell asleep, letting her guard down. He let his thoughts drift as he looked through the snakes eyes and around Tobi's room, curious. There was nothing special about it, the scroll names looked cool, but he didn't trust Tori to not wake up if he sent the snake after it, and the blanket she was ,for lack of a better word, cuddling,had a rumbled Uchiha symbol in the center of it. In her sleep, her fingers twitched, tracing the symbol in a gesture Deidara thought was odd. It looked like she was tracing it from memory, a slight smile on her face as her body relaxed, inch after inch, into much needed sleep.

"Ryuu…" she whispered, her slight smile blooming into a brilliant one, and Deidara watched her a little more, intent on figuring out who this Ryuu was, and why Tobi's girl was talking about this Ryuu charecter like she was his lover…


	10. Revelations

_A/N: YES! 10 Chapters! And EXCTEMENT for this, for this was hal written a long time ago, part of it written at work as I waited for the compactors to cycle through ,and the rest copied for the manga * sweatdrop*_

_Yes, you read that right. The second memory was copied almost directly from the manga, because I didn't feel like writing it new and trying to call it my own. ITS NOT MINE SO DON'T TELL ME Im WHATEVER THAT WORD WAS AGAIN! PLAGERISING OR WHATNOT CAUSE I DON'T CLAIM THAT BRILLANCE IS MINE! Although everything else is, except for obvious Naruto charecters._

_The only difference is that it is written in Madara's point of view! Both memory sequences are written like that. The non italics in them are the non memory Tori and Madara conversing, or thinking, or whatnot. If its confusing, please let me know!_

_If anyone is ever out od character I apologize, for its been a while since I have read and watch Naruto minus fanfictions, and fanfics depicted everyone differently. Sot there._

_Please read and review! **Thanks to kittykat662**5 for keeping this alive!_

* * *

I awoke to hear the door open quietly, Tobi entering with exhaustions and anger almost boiling off of his frame. He tossed the mask into the corner of the room, his eyes on the floor in front of him as he moved the wooden chair and sat in it, his legs sprawled out as he let his head dangle off of the top of it. He sighed, closing his eyes as his tense frame seemed to vibrate, and I almost expected his power to start crackling. I sat up a little more in bed, concern etched on my features as I pulled the blanket around my shoulders in an attempt to warm myself. The snake hissed slightly at the movement, and Tobi's eyes snapped open at the sound, his eyes locked on something around my wrist. I glanced down to see the clay snake, and I almost growled, but then I glanced at Tobi, more interested in what was bothering him.

"What's wrong, Tobi?" I asked, moving towards him slightly. He sighed, closing his eyes and running a hand through his hair so hard I though his scalp would bleed. I moved towards him again, my curiosity peaked, and I was at the foot of the bed when his eyes opened locking onto me with their swirling crimson depths. I froze my eyes wide as he started to speak.

"I am an old and tired man. I have seen things that would kill a weaker person. I have loved and I have lost, I have lost so much that I wish I was a weaker person, so I could have my grief, I decided to become foolish and stupid, and do things that have hurt me, but things whose consequences left me as a greatly respected person. And through a promise I made to my little brother before he died, I have only stuck around this harsh world to search for one person whom, as of late, I have grown very close to."

My eyes widened as something in my mind snapped, and suddenly I knew this person before me, this mysterious Tobi. I sat back on the bed, my eyes wide with shock as I licked my suddenly dry lips in an attempt to speak.

"Madara-san?" I asked, the poison kanji on my neck dissolving into liquid and dripping down my body. I pressed a hand to the spot, my eyes tightening in pain as my body tensed. My hair bled to black, growing out another five inches and falling in front o my face. I barely heard Madara move over to me, catching me and I felt my legs give out from the rush of memories running through my head. The kanji was completely gone, Mitsuko's last gift to me depleted, as I remembered everything clearly for the first time. Tears started to run down my face as I let the memories flow without a hindrance.

_A blurred face with dark hair; a whispered name; a deserted street; a smell of bleach; a taste of home; a held hand; a set of eyes; a probing thought; a change of shape; a touch of fire; a name ringing in my mind;_

"_Ryuu…"_

_A feeling of dread; a steady footstep; a breath of wind; a change of heart; a whispered conversation; a fire in my belly; a mix of emotions; a dark influence; a betrayal; a steady song; a name repeating in my mind;_

"_Ryuu…"_

_A shaft of moonlight; a dark pond; a desperate race against death; a ticking of the clock; a shattering of the world; a death in the family; insanity raging through my brain; a repeated name; _

"_Ryuu…"_

_A secret hidden; a changed name; a hidden history; a forbidden book; a fulfilled promise; a cut of roses; a sung lullaby; a hidden demon; a different brother; a flock of birds; a repeated name;_

"_Ryuu…"_

_A new presence stands before me, as sudden warmth brought me out of my past and into my present…_

I blinked up at Madara, feeling his hand brush some o my hair out of my face. I let my body fall limp, tears still falling out o my eyes, but the flow was not as strong as before.

"I remember everything…." I said, and my eyes hardened and I leapt out of Madara's arms, fury radiating off of me as I remembered what happened to Ryuu. Madara stayed where he was, his body posture grief stricken, as his red eyes locked with my own. I didn't need a mirror to know I was back to my original hair color and crimson eyes. His normally emotionless mask seemed to crack right in front of me, and I saw pain and sadness etch themselves on his face. I stood still, trying to figure out why he was suddenly allowing his emotions to run free, when he stood up, his eyes still locked with mine.

"You killed him!" I screamed, running towards him. He merely grabbed both of my arms, twisting them so that I couldn't reach his face or body, and he looked into my eyes again. I was trying to twist away from him, hit him, anything to stop this rage and grief from striking me down, when he started to speak.

"Please, let me show you what happened." He said, and I froze, my eyes locked into his own. They were like windows to his soul, ancient and ageless, and I let myself be dragged into his memories of that fateful night, so long ago, but so fresh in my mind.

I let myself suck Tori into my gaze, showing her my memories, the memory of the death of my brother, and I knew it would hurt, both her and I. Thinking of the past always did. No matter how long I walk the earth and forget about the past, these memories always dig a stake into my heart. Always. I waited for the stake to move as I looked down at the scene. It may have been my memory, but I never relived this moment. I couldn't change the past, so I didn't try to dwell on it I glanced over to see Tori in her revealed glory, her eyes as crimson as my own and her hair as black as midnight I reached out with a pale hand, asking for hers, for her forgiveness at what I did. She glanced fro me to the people below, who were frozen like someone had pressed pause, and then back at me. I smiled softly, no longer caring about showing her my emotions. She took a step towards me, her hand shyly tucking into my own, and I pulled her into my body, hugging her gently, tightly, and trying to make sure she wasn't going to leave me. I still was going to uphold the promise I made to Ryuu, the promise Tori never knew about, but she managed to worm her way into my heart, breathing new life into it.

She buried her head into my chest, and I felt wetness soak through the thin material. I glanced down, shifting slightly to see her head shaking slightly. I hummed, softly and calming, until she lifted her head, looking at me with calm eyes. I smiled, wiping her tears away with the pad of my thumbs, cradling her head in my hands. She smiled shyly at me, softly, making her face seem like it glowed with a delicate light. I kissed her forehead, letting my lips linger on her soft and warm forehead, and I looked down at the scene, cradling her close to my body. This was the first time I would have someone beside me to know my pain, to watch the truth, the meaning behind my anger at the Uchiha's and the village I had helped protect, all those years ago. She gripped the back of my shirt with her hand, tucking herself against my side as I allowed the memory to unfold below.

. Tori was here. And so was my brother. The two people who actually cared about me, and both are long gone, or so I thought. I slowly sat back and watched the memories unfold, one by one, each more painful then the last….

* * *

"_Nii-san! Don't do this!" My little brother cringed in front of a younger me, as white as a ghost, pale as a vampire. From my vantage point, it seemed that I was floating above the fight. He was bleeding, and I barely had a scratch. My eyes were crimson, and his were as well, but he didn't have the Mangeyoko. Foolish little brother. I could hear everything, and I was surprised to hear his heart racing, and he was breathing heavily. I leaned in for a attack, and my kunai cut him right across the belly. The storm raged overhead, and I barely paid attention to it. His powers were nothing compared to mine. I smirked as I felt his blood splash my face._

"_You are such a fool. I came here on a mission. This clan is getting weak. And you try to stop me? Why don't you go back to your precious Tori- kun?" I said, and I felt satisfaction at seeing him flinch. He never was the one to start a fight. My eyesight blurred for a second, and I cursed quietly. I blinked, and it cleared, but not enough to see the colors of the walls anymore. I never saw the fine details._

"_This clan means everything to me! As well as Tori-kun!" I heard my brother yell, and I ducked from pure reflexes. His kunai struck the wall right above my head. I started to plunge my kunai towards his already bleeding stomach when I hit flesh. I heard my brother's body slide to the floor, and I turned off my Sharingan. It was hampering my vision, not helping. He coughed once more, and the gentle red spray landed delicately on my face. I kneeled down to better hear him out of habit, for there was no real need to._

"_Nii-san…..my eyes…..take…..my eyes….." he gasped, and I shook my head. His hand suddenly gripped mine, and the strength was unbelievable. I nodded as he coughed again._

"_This is going to hurt, brother." I said, and I felt him laugh. Once. _

"_Not as much as I hurt now." He said, and I smiled. After the process was complete, I looked at my brother in a new way. Everything was so CLEAR! I looked at my brother's face as he started to breathe more raggedly. There were rivulets of blood seeping from underneath his closed and sunken eyelids, and another trail of blood seeping out of his mouth. _

"_Pro-promise.. m-me …..tha-at ..yo-you…. wi-ll ta-ke …car-re of….Tori-kun….please…" I heard him stutter. I nodded, even though I knew he couldn't see me. He smiled, and he reached up towards the ceiling as if he was touching a face. I felt Tori, the Tori that was in my arms, grip my shirt tightly, anger and grief rolling through her frame. I felt her start to shake, her head tucked into my shoulder as tears started to roll down her face. She reached with an arm towards him, her fingers passing right through his, and her tears turned red as blood flowed out of her eyes. I pulled her away, crushing her towards my chest and resting my head on top of hers as she sobbed into my chest._

"_I…I wish that….I…..could…..see her…..one last…time…" He said, and his arm dropped, his face going slack. He was gone; his last breath whooshed out of his body, and I let go of him as I stood up. I looked down at his blood-covered body as I sighed, absentmindedly wiping at the blood running down my cheek._

"_Foolish little brother." I muttered, a single tear cutting through the blood, and I spun to the door and I froze. A girl, one I recognized was standing half in the shadows of the door. She looked down at my brother's body, then back up at me. Then she shook her head, Her frame vibrating with emotion. The wind whipped through the room, blowing papers and dirt around, almost curling around me and holding me in place as I could feel her anger in the wind. I stood still, my mask firmly in place, but somewhere deep in my heart a small part of me was crying to make her understand. To make her feel what I felt._

"_I saw it all….How could you, Tobi? HOW COULD YOU?" She screamed, and I stood frozen, shocked. I made no move to quiet her, and I watched her run away, out into the raging storm that was the weather. I walked calmly form the house as the neighbors ran over, but they stopped short when they saw me. Tori ducked and weaved into the crowd, and I lost sight of her. I started a mental list of ways to kill the clan with my kunai as my anger slowly rose. I wanted to find Tori and make sure she understood what I did._

" _Madara, what happened?" they asked. I ignored, them, my eyes on the girl that was paused on the outskirts of the forest. She glanced back at me, the wind pulling at her to run into the woods. She touched her necklace, ripping it off her neck so hard a line of blood formed from the new wound. She clutched the locket in her hand, her eyes angry and crimson. She opened the locket, energy spinning and being released to create a portal. I darted forward, trying to get to her, but the crowd moved forward, pulling me back, trying to get me to explain myself, the blood on my face. I pushed against them, but the weight was too much. She stepped through the portal before I could reach her. I let my hand drop as my anger reached a new level, and _

"_TOORRRIIIIIIII!NO!" I cried, and the people steeped back, afraid. They formed a tight circle around me, and I glared at the two closest to me. My parents._

"_Kuso! You all are too weak for me to care. Go on with your mistakes for lives. See if I care. But you will not drag Uchiha Tori or I down with you!" I said, and I ran forward, drawing my katana and cutting through the now startled and frightened members of my clan. They were young, weak, not worthy of the Uchiha name. They kept me from fulfilling my promise to my now dead young brother, about his lover. The world blurred to red and black, the bodies black and the blood oh so crimson in my gaze. I turned dead eyes towards a young child, striding confidently towards it with my dripping katana raised for a killing blow._

_My eyes widened in shock as I saw Mitsuko, my mother, the Matriarch of the Uchiha's, impaled on my blade instead of the child I was aiming for. She smiled, reaching out with a trembling hand as she caressed my face tenderly, and I fell with her to our knees, cradling her body as blood flowed out of her mouth and down her chin. She coughed, expelling more o the life giving crimson liquid, and it joined Ryuu's blood on my face, mingling and trailing down my chin. Another tear trekked through the blood, a stark comparison of my pale cheek to the crimson of the blood. Her eyes fluttered as she struggled the breathe, my katana still stuck in her chest. I gripped it and gently pulled it out, throwing it away as I gripped her eyes, brushing strands of her hair away from her face. She smiled again, her eyes locking with mine._

"_I will leave you with one last gift Madara, my son." She said, and she coughed again, expelling more crimson. It stained her pale blue dress, and I told her to rest, she would be fine. She cupped my cheek with her hand, her arm trembling with the effort it took her to lift. More blood flowed from her wound and her mouth as she struggled to finish her statement._

"_Tori will not remember what has happened here. Her powers will be suppressed as will her vampirism. She will not die, for she is truly an immortal, but you must find her and keep your promise to your brother, and she will be even harder to detect for she will be human until you awaken her from slumber ." she said, and she looked upon her eldest sons face one last time, her eyes flicking towards the huge pale moon behind him, and her breath joined Ryuu in death. I screamed in anguish as everything I knew, everything I loved, left me, and I knew that it was my entire fault. I destroyed the only life I knew, the only chance I had at happiness because of my jealousy_.

* * *

The memory below faded in darkness, but Tori looked behind me, her interest in my memories growing, and I glanced at what she was looking at. My horror grew as she moved us towards it, and I made it fade into darkness as I turned her head to look at me.

"I never knew…." She said, and bloody tears still trickled down her cheeks. I wiped at them, gripping her around the waist so that she was tighter against my body, but she still looked towards the darkened memory.

"Tori, do you really want to see what grief did to me?" I asked, and she glanced back at me, nodding, and I sighed, brushing hair out of her face. Her eyes closed at the movement, and I almost snatched my hand away before I remembered that we were both broken creatures, both looking for comfort. I allowed the memory to spring up, keeping her close to me as my pulse sped up in anticipation.

We were again floating above the scene, observers of the distant past.

* * *

"_Itachi….." I crooned through the darkness, my eyes alight on the 13 year old in bed. He sat up abruptly, his hand wrapped around a kunai he had under his pillow. I smirked slightly as I moved out of the shadows, catching his gaze with my Sharingan activated. He stopped moving, his hand falling limply to the bed, the kunai dropping to the wooden floorboards. It clattered nosily, but I knew no one else heard it. I had the entire room silenced through one of my oldest jutsu's. No one would hear what was conversed unless I wanted them to._

_His own gaze faded from deep onyx to crimson, but it was not in effort to dispel me, but because of my asking. The lines on his face aged the young boy years beyond 13, and I sighed as I thought about the clan, and how power hungry and weak it had gotten. _

"_I need you to help me." I said, and he nodded, mechanical and stiff. He got out of bed, dressing himself in his ANBU gear, and I nodded my head in approval. One clan member was worth saving, apparently; not everything was lost to time. He had broken eye contact to change, but I didn't need to stare him down to keep him under my control. In all reality I could have left to search for Tori more, but I wanted to see my revenge being preformed, assessing the sole Uchiha's skill levels. If he was worthy, I would change him myself, add him onto my quest for the last female Uchiha. I followed him out of his room, my eyes watching his form flit from person to person, bodies littered in his wake as crimson splashed against the bland black and white of the walls and floors. _

_We were outside suddenly, the Uchiha clan emblem being splattered with additional red, drips running down the rough stone as Itachi cut through weakling after weakling. I smirked, laughter ringing through the complex as the screams of the dying died down to quiet gasps as more and more people died. I felt another Uchiha, the youngest, running towards the complex, and I followed Itachi as he walked into a large room, his mother and father already inside and prepared for assault. Their eyes widened in shock as he walked in, tiny splotches of blood dotting his young frame, and his eyes narrowed on the weapons they had._

"_Itachi…?" his mother asked, and he moved forward, slicing her throat, and he blocked a blow from his father, slitting his throat as well. They fell to the ground, life blood flowing and pooling around their cooling bodies as the youngest Uchiha paused outside o the room. Itachi waited, stepping half into the shadows, as the door opened. The youngling stumbled in, confusion and grief etched onto his features. I tched in disgust; not even the young of my clan was worth keeping alive. _

"_Itachi?" the young one asked, and I shook my head, crossing my arms as Itachi's head turned slowly and methodically towards his brother, his eyes alight with crimson and locking onto his brothers tiny from. _

"_Brother! Mother and father are….how? why? Who would do such a…."the youngling said, his voice dripping with fear and confusion. A shuriken was thrown towards the tiny body, and I tensed with anticipation, to see more blood flow…but the weapon buried itself in the wood behind the boy, a slight cut opening up on his shoulder. My eyes narrowed as I looked at the prodigy before me, distrust being seeded in my heart. Itachi closed his eyes, sighing._

"_Foolish little brother…." He said, and I heard his eyes readjust, and he opened them wide into the Mangekyo Sharingan. I smirked at the little body before us fell to the ground, the eyes wide and tears pouring as they stared sightlessly at me. I crossed my arms silently; grinning at the pain the youngling was forced to bear. _

_It was a little while longer, that the body moved, weakly trying to get closer to his big brother. _

"_Why ….did you…" he asked, and Itachi paused, and I snapped to attention, intensifying the control I had on the older brother. He shook his head slightly, his eyes locking onto his brother form as the blood at his feet started to congeal._

"_To measure my capacity." He said, his voice void of emotion, smooth monotone quietly reflecting off the stone walls. The youngling started to shake, almost invisible to one who didn't have the Sharingan._

"…_.measure your capacity….." he said ,and his eyes moved slowly from his brothers feet to his parents bodies lying in pools of their own lifeblood._

"_You killed them for that?" he asked, and I narrowed my eyes on his lithe form, my anger spiking. This kid might not be worth it if he kept up the 20 questions. It was really starting to get on my damned nerves._

"_I had to." Itachi said, his eyes dulling and flicking towards the floor. He stood absolutely still, my control over his 13 year old body flawless. The little form stood up, staggering slightly from the side effects of the Mangekyo, but he ran towards his brother with tears streaming from his eyes, shouting in anger._

"_Whats wrong with you?" he screamed, and he was suddenly on the ground, staring his long dead parents in the face, as his tears were started anew. He darted towards the door, fear rolling off of him, and both Itachi and I moved after him, Itachi standing in front of him while I observed from a roof, my eyes alight with interest. The youngling stopped, his breath coming in gasps as his eyed widened in fear for his life._

"_Its not true! My brother wouldn't do this. Because…." He said, and Itachi watched him with cold eyes, but deep down I could feel him trying to break free of my hold. I sighed, letting him do what he wanted with his sibling, for he killed everyone else that was poisoned by the remains of the Uchiha clan after I left was young enough to have been kept from their lies._

"_Pretending to be the kind of brother you hoped for….was to determine your ablity." He said, pausing as he took a breath._

" _You'll become the one through whom I can comfirm my ability. You have that potential." I stirred, moving closer to the brothers, my interest reaching a new height. My assumptions were correct; Itachi had kept his brother from the lies as much as he could. I smirked at the thought o the last three Uchiha's; they would do nicely to help me find Tori. They have great potential._

"_You've felt anger and hatred towards me. You've always hoped to surpass me, so Ill let you live…for my sake." He said, and I felt triumph from Itachi's form. I sighed, smirking still, as I let him have his say. This was a threat towards me, but he didn't know how powerful I was. I would kill the little whelp if he tried anything._

"_Just like me, you have the power to awaken the Mangekyo Sharingan. But there's a catch….." Itachi said, and my eyes narrowed on the small form before Itachi. He had that kind of strength? Could have fooled me._

_Itachi's head bowed as he took a single step towards his brother, which made the flighty little thing flinch in fear._

"_You have to kill….your closest friend." He said, and I smirked, watching the youngling reaction. Everything was quiet in the courtyard, and I saw shock mingled with fear flit across the youngling's face. _

"_Just like I did." Itachi added, and the younger brother took a step back as his tears paused in their flowing._

"_That was….you." the young one said, and I watched, my interest fading away as news I knew of flowed between the brothers_

"_You…killed Shishui?" the youngling said, and Itachi's eyes hardened as his body tensed._

"_And now I have the eyes." He said, and the youngling's eyes widened as he remembered the effectiveness of Itachi's new jutsu._

"_In the Nakano Shrines main hall…..under the seventh tatami mat from the right there is a clans secret meeting place." Itachi said, and I leapt off of the roof, trying to intensify my hold on the prodigy. He struggled against my control, fighting to overthrow me, and the fight cost me energy and information I didn't want the youngling knowing._

"_Theres a reason we Uchiha have ocular jutsu." He said, and I cussed quietly to myself, making sure neither of the brothers could hear me_

"_The truth is there." He said ,and a small smile formed, as he took antoher step towards his baby brother. I finally wrestled control back, and I stood in Itachi's shadow, the closer proximity ensuring the elder couldn't take control back. I was invisible to the brothers, only a shadow moving. Neither paid any attention to me. Itachi's eyes closed as he started to speak again._

"_You…..arent even worth killing. Baby brother, you are pathetic. If you want to kill me, settle for hating me…..hate me and live….like the coward you are! Clinging to life without honor!" he said, and he turned away from his young brother. I knew he was still fighting me, the double meanings in everything he said not even phasing me. I walked beside Itachi, keeping a close eye on him_

"_And someday, when you have the eyes that I have…." He said, and his eyes shut, switching over to Mangekyo and snapping open onto his brother's form. I turned slightly to watch the youngling as his eyes widened as he got sucked into the technique._

"_you will find me again." He said, and we left the village, my control absolute as Itachi gave into my technique. I had no interest with his brother, for he was young and now would seek power._

* * *

I let the memory fade into darkness, aware that Tori was trembling beside me. Her grip was so tight I could hear my shirt ripping, tearing from the pressure, and I glanced down. Her eyes were alight with something I never thought she would have. The Mangekyo blazed from her eyes as her emotions ripped through me, her eyes turning on me.

"You had the entire clan _slaughtered_, except for one whom you took under control, and another whom you traumatized?" she asked, and I nodded slightly, regret oozing out of my body. She closed her eyes as bloody tears flowed for the loss of her clan, the clan she had just remembered. She tried to move away from me, pulling out of my arms with all her strength, but I pulled her back, trying to find a way to tell her that part of me died when she was reborn. She looked into my eyes, her Mangekyo blazing and in the rounded shape of a bird. I blinked, letting my own Mangekyo settle, and her glare faltered as she reached up to touch one of my eyes. I let the eyelid close, reveling in the feeling of her soft fingertips over my eyes.

"Are those…" she asked, and I nodded, reopening my eyes and locking onto hers. My Mangekyo faded away as did hers, our emotions fading out as we were both drained, emotionally as well as psychically. I let Tori free of my gaze, closing my eyes and rubbing them as she did the same, still sitting on the bed.

Silence wrapped around us like a thick blanket, and I felt the bed move as Tobi crawled onto it, his Akatsuki coat flowing behind him like a wedding dress. I giggled sleepily at that thought, my brain a mess of new and old memories blending together, and I felt an arm wrap around my waist, dragging me down to the bed. Tobi pulled me against him, his warm back radiating heat through the thinness of my shirt. I reached blindly for the blanket, finding it and dragging it over top of me. Tobi half shrugged out of his cloak, letting it dangle towards the floor and he pulled the blanket over top of himself, nuzzling into the back of my neck. His hand found the clay snake and it hissed as he gripped it firmly, sucking out its small life force. It crumbled to the bed, and I swiped at the bits trying to get the potentially hazardous stuff off of my side of the bed. I was still in the dress of two days ago? Three? Everything was blurring together as I let my eyes close in exhaustion.


End file.
